InuYasha: Towards Tomorrow
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: This story leads off from the Sealed Well and a Through the Forest of InuYasha. Inuko and Kikyko as young children on a new adventure of life. Experience Sesshomaru's kindness, and Inuko's resentment towards his father... InuYasha: Towards Tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This new story takes place during the InuYasha: A fudeal Fairytale and the Sealed Well. My friend convinced me to write again about the kids of InuYasha and Kagome, Inuko and Kikyko. So that's what I did. Please no rude or arrogant or stupid comments they will be deleted. Thanks!

* * *

**Party Preparations**

**Chapter1**

Hi, I'm Inuko and I'm ten years old. My sister Kikyko, she's five and very annoying.

My dad is the half demon named InuYasha, apparently he and my mom, and Sango and Miroku defeated a very strong demon named Naraku, way before I was born. My mom, well everyone calls her Kagome.

Today is my birth day. Don't know what that means, but mom said it's the day they celebrate your birth in to this world. I really don't know what that means. Sister Kikyko always says that birthdays are supposed to be fun and special with lots of people, family and friends who gather at your home and eat cake and celebrate. Sometimes I don't understand her either, she's a girl, and most people don't understand girls.

I hate cake, it tastes bad going down.

Apparently dad and Miroku had gone off early in the morning, before sunrise. Mom said they had to work. I don't know why they'd have to work. I think their version of work is slaying small pathetic demons in the village and getting some form of payment for it. Mostly food, I wonder why they don't hunt for their food it would be more convenient.

Its raining really hard today, I have to stay indoors. Mom and Sango said that they didn't want us kids outside while there's a thunder storm. I really like the rain. It's fun to get muddy and wet and track it in the house everywhere.

"Inuko, stop staring out the door, you are not going to play in the rain…" mom was always spoiling my fun.

"Why not?" I proceeded to challenge mom's authority. It always ticked her off when I did this.

"Because it's raining, the house is clean, and I'm not going to give you a bath again…" Mom was angry. I could tell, because she narrowed her eyes and spoke in a loud stern voice.

"How come I have to listen to you?" I shuffled around on the floor and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" Yup mom was made. I think I've made my point.

"I don't want to listen to you; I want to play in the rain." I protested rolling my eyes up to the ceiling.

I could tell mom was angry because of my remark, she was mumbling under her breath. I was bigger and older now, which made it harder for mom to catch me and spank me. I always used this to my advantage.

"Yo?" I heard a voice bellow behind me. I shuddered and shifted around.

"Dad, Miroku your home… welcome back," I carefully used my words. Now when it came to my dad, I was really scared of him. We were both half demons and he always, always caught me, no matter where I ran off too, and he always spanked me.

"So Inuko, why are you talking back to your mother?" My dad sounded smug and he smiled, it was scary when he smiled. I kind of wished he didn't hear me argue with mom. Dad always sided with mom. So that meant she was always right. I don't know if he does this intentionally or because he's scared of mom.

"Uhh dad, hehehe, I uhhh wasn't arguing with mom…" I lied to him. He knew when I lied to him. However today he didn't seem to notice. He patted my head and passed me. I was relieved he wasn't going to punish me.

"Kagome we got food for you know whose party tonight," Dad whispered to mom. I could hear them; I don't know why he'd whisper.

"What type of food?" Kikyko shouted out and ran over to the huge over flowing basket of fish, vegetables and meat. I shifted to my feet and followed her.

"EWWWWW…." She shouted. "FIIISSSHHHH…." She made a disgusted sound with her mouth. "Ah it's moving," she shouted and hid behind me. I laughed at her and picked up a carrot. I dusted it off and just as I was about to take a bite, mom snagged it from my hands.

"Hey I was going to eat that," I hissed angrily.

"It's dirty, wash it first." She demanded waving the carrot in the air.

"I don't want to wash it, maybe I want to play in the rain, maybe I want to eat a dirty carrot and maybe I don't want a birthday party…" I shouted angrily. I forcefully grabbed the carrot from her hand and stomped out the door.

"What's his damn problem?"

I heard dad's voice bellow. I didn't care if he was mad, I didn't care if mom was mad, I didn't want a birthday and I didn't want to be told what I can or cannot do.

I took a bite out of the carrot and splashed my feet against the wet ground. I decided to take a walk through the village, it was still raining rather hard, and I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of that house.

Sango and her kids where there. The two annoying twins and their son who just sucked on everything he could get his hands on and Lady Kiade and Rin where there today too.

Kikyko on the other hand, wasn't any better. She was talking more and more each day which annoyed me. She always asked the most stupid questions too, and she follows me around everywhere.

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I hate my birthday," I said to myself. I took one more bite out of the carrot and threw the rest of it behind me.

"Hey watch it," dad's voice echoed behind me.

I turned around quickly.

"What the hell is your problem today?" he asked.

"I don't want a birthday, I don't want family and friends visiting and I don't want presents either." I protested. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Then say so, don't talk back to your mom next time, just tell her you don't want a party…" he replied and crossed his arms.

"Why, she'll make a huge deal over it like she always does and then you'll side with her and I'll end up with a stupid party anyway." I wasn't going to have a party, I didn't want one.

"For one day only Inuko can you at least man up and let your mom throw you a party, this is very important to her. She threw one for Kikyko every year on her birth day, you never wanted one, but this year you'll be eleven. So it's a big deal." Dad was agitated with me. I could tell he always tapped his foot when he was agitated or angry.

"What's so special about eleven, it's no different than every year." I wasn't going to let dad win this argument.

"Because you're becoming a young man now, and soon enough you'll be old enough to do things on your own. Mom wants to allow you and your sister to have birthdays and enjoy your childhood, because hell as sure I didn't. So it is a big deal!" He was mad.

I didn't know what to say to that. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, you win…" I said and walked towards him.

"Good, now get out of the rain you'll catch cold." He told me extending his hand out towards me. I took his hand and sighed. I thought for sure he was going to lecture me all the way home. But, surprisingly he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new Kimono**

**Chapter 2**

As villagers, friends of mom and dad, and our family were gathering in our small home for my party and I started to feel anxious. I didn't think I would feel anxious or even excited. Since the time I was born I never really wanted to celebrate my birthday or any special event. Mom always did because she said it made her feel close to her family and it was tradition. Whatever that means.

Mom is from the other side of the bone eaters well. She lives in a place called Tokyo. I never been there, but dad has. He always told us it was a scary and dangerous place, much more dangerous than here.

"Inuko, Inuko…" I heard a voice shout at me from outside.

I walked to the door. It was Rin and she held a small wrapped gift in her hand. "Hi Rin," I said to her.

"This is from Lord Sesshomaru, he can't come today but he sent this to me and asked for me to give it to you," She smiled and extended her arms towards me.

I never met my uncle Sesshomaru. Dad barely ever spoke of him, and I've only seen him once her twice in the village when he would come and deliver a gift to Rin. He would appear and disappear through the skies so fast that it would be impossible to catch him.

"Thanks," I said and took the gift from her. I wonder what it is.

"Inuko who's that from?" Mom asked behind me.

"Uncle Sesshomaru…." I turned around carefully not to disturb the package content.

"Really… huh!" was all mom said. I placed the package on top of the other gifts in the corner of the room next to our small round table. I'll be sure to open that first.

Even Shippo the fox demon and Kohaku Sango's younger brother had also joined our party night. I was happy to see Kohaku; I hadn't seen him in a while. Apparently he was permantely going to stay with Sango in the village. I was excited to have another friend to play with.

Night fell quickly outside our small crowded house. Mom and Sango had worked hard all day and prepared us a large feast, and a cake, a really cool cake.

"Woooooooaaahhhhhhh," I shouted as I looked at the cake and the flaring candles. Kikyko giggled in dad's lap and poked her finger quickly at the side of the cake.

"It's your favorite kind Inuko. I know you don't like cake but this one has your favorite ingredient in it," mom smiled and pushed the cake closer towards me.

"BLACKBERRIES," I shouted and blew out my candles. I was excited to take a bite out of it. Everyone clapped and cheered when I blew out my eleven candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUKO," the echo of voices shook my house.

"Woah," I said and laughed. I thought for sure our house was going to fall down on us.

The party dragged on for what seemed like the entire night. Haku and Kira and a few other village kids ran around the house and played for hours. No one seemed to care as we played silly made up games.

We managed to eat all the food and the amazing blueberry cake. Mom really made a good cake this time. Kikyko was thrown off by the taste of the blackberry and didn't like how it smelt.

As everyone was disappearing and a lot of the people in our home were leaving, the house slowly got quieter. Kikyko, Haru, Kira and I had fallen asleep next to each other.

"They must be exhausted." I heard mom's voice whisper. I was exhausted, it was a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Yeah, he didn't even open his presents yet. Oh well he can save that for tomorrow," Dad draped his haori over our bodies as we huddled together.

As the sun shone through our house I could hear Kikyko laughing and giggling. I think she was the only one in the house. I opened one eye and shifted around to peer at her.

"Aaahhh," I shouted and sat up.

She had leaned over me giggling and scared me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at her.

She laughed and threw her arms around me.

"Inuko good morning…" She said and pressed her face against mine.

"Stop that," I blushed and pushed her away.

"Why?" she asked, her stupid and ridiculous questions again.

"Because that's embarrassing," I answered and rubbed her sent away from my face.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her looking around our empty house.

"Mommy is doing laundry outside, daddy is with Miroku and Sango took the kids and Kohaku back home," she said. Her face looked like she was trying hard to figure out her words. I chuckled at her.

"Haha, I see… well why don't you help me open these presents?" I asked her and tapped my hand to her head.

"Really I can do that?" Her eyes widened with excitement. She jumped to her feet and followed me towards the pile of wrapped gifts. We both grabbed a gift and counted to three, and opened them quickly. I made sure to keep Sesshomaru's gift to the side so I could open it secretly.

"Oooooh, so cool Shippo made you a drawing book, WOOW!" Kikyko laughed and looked through the pages carefully. Shippo was always so creative and drew with crayons that mom got him.

"That's so cool. I want to save them, okay?" I told her. She carefully stacked the papers together, tapped them between her feet to keep them neatly together and put them in a pile to the side.

"Hey big brother…" Kikyko always called me that. I never minded her doing so, I didn't hate her or anything like that I just found her annoying. Today however, she didn't seem to bother me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What does 'the demon inside' mean?" She always asked the weirdest questions. And sometimes they made no sense.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I wasn't sure if I should ask her that.

"I heard daddy talk with mommy and Miroku and Sango about you …. He said that he's worried about your inner demon…" she eyed me carefully, and then turned her eyes to the wrapped gift in her hand. "What does that mean?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure Kiki, I'll ask dad when he comes home and then tell you okay?" I replied to her. I pretended not to be worried about what she said. However, I was curious and worried.

"Me next," she said holding a small silver box in her hands. "What's that?" I asked her curiously.

She giggled and handed me the box.

"Can I open it?" I asked her carefully examing the box.

"Yes, yes open it." She shouted.

I ripped the box open carefully and took out the chain inside of it.

"WOOOOAAAHHH…. So cool, you made a flower chain?" I asked her I examined the flowers in my hands.

"MMm hmm," she blushed and swayed her feet back and forth.

"THANKS KIKI," I put the chain around my neck, it smelt nice, I really liked it.

"Kiki," mom's voiced echoed from outside.

"Yes momma I'm coming," she shouted and shifted to her feet.

I took this opportunity to quickly open the gift I received from Rin earlier. I ripped at the packing quickly.

"Woooaah," my eyes were surprised to see a white, and red kimono.

"So cool," I smiled and looked the kimono over carefully.

"Hey, nice kimono," Dad's voice startled me. I quickly whipped the kimono behind me.

"Aah, dad, your back."

"What's with you?" He asked, and sat down in front of me.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said quickly.

"Did you get that from Sesshomaru? I'm not mad or anything, I think it looks good," I was surprised he said that. After all he hated Sesshomaru and never wanted anything to do with him.

"So I can keep it?" I asked pulling it around my back and held it up towards him.

"Yeah I don't mind," he replied. He looked normal today. It worried me, he was being nice, maybe a little too nice. He's usually disciplining me or lecturing me about… something. But today, he seemed… normal.

"Okay," I said and put the kimono on my lap.

"Inuko?"

I was opening my gifts and didn't notice dad even talk to me.

"Inuko?"

He said again. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We need to talk…." He started to say. But was cut off when Kikyko ran through the door and towards him.

"Papa…." She shouted. She ran in to his arms.

"Hello Kiki," He smiled and threw her in to the air.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I was relieved for Kiki, I didn't really want to talk, or find out what dad wanted to talk about. Kikyko giggled and laughed as dad threw her in to the air and played with her.

I shifted to my feet, and draped my new kimono over my arms. I shifted out the back door quietly, and sat near the water pump. I watched mom drape sheets over a line.

For once I was happy I was alone. I held the kimono up to the sun and looked at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Michevious Kikyko**

**Chapter 3**

The entire day passed quickly, dad never mentioned a word to me about earlier. He didn't even ask to talk to me again. The whole day he helped mom with laundry, and cleaning the house, and we even took a walk to Sango and Miroku's home. I wore my new kimono and everyone complimented me.

I was happy to have received a kimono that looked similar to the style Uncle Sesshomaru wore, and I really really liked it. On our way home, the sun started to set in the east, Kikyko's chatters became quiet as she fell asleep in dad's arms, and mom and dad talked the whole way home…. It was rather annoying. I ignored it and hummed loudly trying to tune out their conversation.

Dad passed Kikyko over to mom's arms and wrapped his red haori over her. Mom smiled and took her into the house.

"Give us a bit Kagome," he said to her and looked down to me.

"Hurry back," mom replied and disappeared in to the house.

"Dad?" I turned to him.

"Let's talk," I really didn't want to hear that. I was nervous now, I thought he forgot about earlier today.

"About what?" I asked and clenched my hands into fists.

"Come with me," he said and turned around. I followed behind him quietly. We walked to the river and dad sat down on the grass in front of the calm waters. I sat next to him.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked.

"When I was young…. My mom died…. I was alone and had no one to take care of me…." He said this, his eyes looked at the water.

I sat next to him quietly.

"I never had anyone to teach me things; I never had a child hood. You and Kikyko are lucky," He said and looked to me.

"Yeah I guess we are,"

"But, something happened to me as I started to grow up, at your age… a different part within me started to rage and take over." He continued again.

"You're going to change yourself, just remember…. You can come to me," he said again.

"What do you mean dad, what's going to happen to me?" Inuko looked up to his father.

"Don't worry about it right now Inuko, let's go home and get something to eat, I'm starved…" InuYasha said, stretched his arms and patted Inuko's head.

"Alright alright," he said and jumped to his feet.

"Awe, but I don't wanna," Kikyko's voice echoed throughout the house. Father and I entered the house to see Kikyko dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. I blushed and turned away.

"Kikyko, it's almost bed time so… no more bath's," Mother said to her struggling to dress her.

"Mooom, I want to play in the water," Kikyko's voice echoed again.

"Okay that's enough," father had picked her up and plopped her in mother's lap.

"No more playing with water, its bed time." He said to her, I tapped my foot against the ground and didn't turn around. "Awe, the sun isn't down yet," Kikyko said.

"You can turn around Inuko I'm dressed now," Kikyko said running to me. "I got new clothes," she said. She held her arms out and twirled around to show me. "It's the same kimono you wore last night," I told her. It really didn't look any different.

"No its not," she said. "Let's dry your hair dear," mother told her, placing a towel over her head.

"Hey Inuko you there?" a familiar voice echoed from outside. "Hitachi hi," I shouted at him and ran to the door. "Can you come out and play?" Hitachi asked. I turned around "Can I please?" I asked.

Mother looked to father, "He is eleven now, he is old enough to learn some responsibility," mother said to father. "Okay, you can go play when the sun sets in the east you come home," father said.

"Yes," I jumped and ran out the door.

"SUNSET YOU GOT THAT," father's voice shouted after me.

"AWWEEE… no fair," I heard Kikyko's voice disappear.

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango's voice echoed outside. "Come in Sango," mother said to her as she dried Kikyko's hair.

"Hello InuYasha, Kagome I'm in a little bit of a hurry, the girls caught a cold," she said sitting down. "Do you have any of Jenji's herbs on hand?" Sango asked.

"I sure do, but it'll take a little bit of time for me to boil them for you," mother replied.

"Hi," Kikyko waved and pulled down the towel.

"Hahha, Hi Kikyko, your hair is all fuzzy," Sango said to her. Kikyko pouted and huffed at Sango, she rubbed the towel back over her head.

"I have some time, Miroku is busy working on the new bath house," Sango replied, "Say InuYasha, he could use your strength to help him, I told him he had to have it finished by night fall. He's put it off for months," Sango said crossing her arms.

InuYasha stood to his feet,"Sure," he said leaving the house.

"Wow I'm surprised he didn't even put up a fuss," Mother said.

"Okay we'll I'll make those herbs for you," mother said picking Kikyko up off her lap. Kikyko took the towel and set it in the basket by the back door.

She plopped down on the floor in a huff, she was angry she couldn't come outside and play.

"What's with her?" Sango asked looking over at Kikyko.

"She wanted to go outside and play, but she just had a bath, soo…" mother said. "… I know that all too well," Sango replied.

* * *

"Inuko, I got a new ball for the kamada game," Hitachi said running down towards the river. "We're playing near the river?" I replied and followed behind him. Dad never let us play near the river unless a grown up was with us, none of us could swim so he would worry we would fall in.

"Yeah its an open field and Kenta and Reno are there too," Hitachi said as the river came in to our view.

"Cool," I replied.

"HEY INUKO," Kenta shouted waving at us. I waved back.

"About time you two showed up, we have to be home by sunset," Kenta said to us.

"Yeah me too, my dad is scary when he's mad so I have to be home by sunset too," I told him. Kenta and Reno where both half demons as well. Although they didn't look like half demons, their mother is human and their father is a wolf demon.

They didn't have the ears or appearance though, they both had tails. They inherited that at least. Hitachi however, he was only human, and he has been my friend for a long time.

"Let's play," Reno said tossing the ball to the air.

I kicked the ball when it landed, I kept getting a strange feeling that someone had followed us here, or was watching us. My ears started to twitch.

"Left," Hitachi shouted kicking the ball to Kenta.

"You're left," Kenta shouted.

"My left, wait what?" Hitachi replied to him kicking the ball to me. I kicked it in the air and on to my knees, and then kicked it over to Hitachi.

"Aaah, wow."

My ears twitched I turned around scanning the trees and the river around us. Someone had said that, even a faint sound like that I was sure it was someone who was watching us.

"Guys quiet a minute," I shouted at everyone.

"Come on Inuko, we don't have time for you're…" Reno was about to finish his words when his eyes darted to an object behind a tree to our left.

"Hey, who's there," He said tossing the ball to the ground.

I followed Reno's gaze, and sniffed the air. "KIKYKO…" I shouted to her. She shifted around the tree. "Gah, I'm sorry guys…" I said to them, I half turned and ran towards Kikyko.

The guys followed behind me.

"What are you doing here? Mother said you couldn't come here," I hissed at her.

"Inuko, your sister? Come on, why did she come here… this is a man's game little girl, run along home now," Kenta waved a hand to her.

"I wanted to…" she started to say, her eyes moved to the boys one by one then back to me, "…. I wanted to play with you," she continued.

"You can't play with us, come on Kiki just go home okay, we have only a small time to play, let us finish our game," I told her. The reason why we had to hurry was because Kenta and Reno changed into full wolf demons at sunset, and transform back to humans at day break.

"Mmm mmm, mommy doesn't know I'm here," she said pulling her hands across her kimono.

"Great, she's going to kill us both," I sighed deeply and pulled her by the hand.

"Sit here, and don't move, when we are done I'll take you home," I said to her pulling her to the river bed. She plopped down on a large rock.

"Ha ha, your sister is so weird, can we finish the game?" Reno teased tossing the ball in to the air.

"Fine," I replied.

* * *

**Back at the house.**

"Thank you Kagome, this will be plenty for the night," Sango said placing the round pouch in to her sleeve.

"No problem Sango, kiss the girls for me I hope they will get better," Mother said, she stood to her feet and looked around the house.

"Hey Kagome, did Kikyko go outside or something?" Sango asked also noticing Kikyko was gone.

"Great, she probably ran off after the boys when we were busy talking," Mother sighed and headed for the door.

"Do you want me to come with you to look for her?" Sango asked following behind.

"No Sango you go ahead, I'll go to the village to find them, they're probably playing where they usually do in the center of the village," mother sighed deeply again.

"Hopefully I'll find them before InuYasha does, he'll be so mad…" mother replied.

"Good luck," Sango said to her and headed down the path.

'You kids better be in the village playing, when I find you, your both grounded. Be lucky I find you before your father does!' mother said to herself.

* * *

"Its almost sunset," Kenta said holding the ball in his hands.

"We can play one more round before the sun is fully set," Reno said catching his breath.

"Yeah let's do it," Hitachi replied.

I looked over at Kikyko who was splashing her feet in the water.

"Okay lets make it quick," I said.

The ball flew through the air again. Kenta kicked it to me I bounced it on my knees then kicked it over to Hitachi.

"Ho ho boys watch this move, I call it the spider kick," he said. I lifted my eyebrow to him and watched as he bounced the ball on his knees and then kicked it straight in to the air. When it fell down to the ground he kicked it hard, but in the direction of Kikyko. I followed the ball.

"Hey… KIKI LOOK OUT!" I shouted at her. She turned around and looked to the ball coming at her.

"AAAHHHHHH," she screamed covering her face. The ball beamed her in the chest knocking her in to the river.

"GREAT HITACHI," Kenta shouted.

"INUYASHA WILL MURDER US," Reno shouted at him. We all ran to the river.

"I'm sorry Inuko," Hitachi said nervously. I jumped in to the water after Kikyko.

"Can he swim?" Reno said his eyes nervously scanned the water.

"None of us can swim," Hitachi replied shouting for me.

"Someone hurry get help," Kenta shouted. "Wait they surfaced," Kenta added stopping Reno.

"I GOT HER, BUT GET HELP…" I shouted at the guys.

"Inuko bring her here we'll pull her up," Hitachi shouted to me. I tried to figure out how to move my body in the water. But everytime I tried we were dragged down stream even future. The guys ran alongside the river.

"Inuko, try to find something to grab on too, I'll go get help." Reno shouted at us. But before he could run anywhere, we were drifted even future down the river.

"Aaahhhhhh," I shouted as we drifted down the rivers end.

"THERE OUT OF SIGHT," Hitachi shouted. Reno ran back to our home looking for mother or father for help.

I held Kikyko close to me as I searched for a branch or something I could grab on too. The waters current had become stronger. "Hang on Kiki I'll get us out of here," I told her. She wasn't moving and I couldn't feel her breathing.

'A cave,' I noticed a cave come in to my view I shifted with the current and moved my legs until I felt the bottom. I picked Kikyko up in my arms and managed to pull ourselves out of the water on to dry land.

I panted and put her down.

"Kiki?" I said leaning over her, I remembered mother had shown us something like chest compressions, if one of us drowned or wasn't breathing. She called it PRsomthing.

"Kiki?" I said to her again. I placed my hands over her chest, and did what mother showed us.

"Kiki, come on wake up," I said to her pressing down a little harder on her chest.

"Dad's going to kill us, COME ON KIKYKO WAKE UP!" I shouted at her, I think I pressed a little too hard on her chest, because she coughed and gasped for air.

"Inuko," she coughed and sat up.

I hugged her and took in a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I told her.

"You're hugging me, you never do that," she said coughing again.

"I… I thought you died," I was really scared. When I saw her fall in to the river, my heart literally stopped.

"It's cold," she said to me.

"The suns setting and we drifted far downstream, let's get in the cave to keep warm," I told her. I helped her to her feet and pulled her alongside me.

We huddled in the cave next to eachother. Kikyko kept blowing on her hands to keep warm. I put my hands against hers.

"I'm cold," she said. Her clothes and hair were soaked and dripping wet.

"I'm sorry this happened Kikyko, I told you to go back home," I said to her. My clothes were wet too. I couldn't keep her warm.

"I'm sorry," I said to her again, I pulled her close to me. We huddled together in the cave. She closed her eyes and leaned against me.

"Kiki?" I shook her. "Hey, don't fall asleep you'll get colder," I told her shaking her again.

"Kiki?" I said to her again. I noticed her chest wasn't moving, and she wasn't breathing. "No no, Kiki," I shouted at her again and kept shaking her.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted, I didn't know what to do. She was freezing cold and her body was shivering.

"I-I don't know what to do, Kiki please wake up," I said again in a panic. I shook her.

"INUKO, KIKI… CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Father's voice shouted from a distance.

"INUKO," Mother's voice echoed as well.

"Hold on, mom and dad are here… just hold on," I told her. I rested her on the ground and ran out to the edge of the cave.

"DAD… OVER HERE," I shouted back to him.

I saw mother and father run towards us and in to the water.

"Kiki… she's not breathing," I was shaking.

Mother and father ran in to the cave, I followed behind them.

"Kiki," mother shook her. "She's freezing," mother touched her forehead. Father took off his haori and draped it over her.

"She'll get hypothermia if we don't get her warmed up," mother picked up Kikyko and held her against her body.

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," I said to her.

"You are in so much trouble right now Inuko," father said to me. He reached for me and pulled me towards him.

"Get his clothes off, he'll freeze," mother said looking over at me. Her eyes looked like she was going to kill me. I didn't look at her.

Father held me against his body so I wouldn't freeze and huddled next to mother.

"She's still freezing; we have to get her body temperature back to normal." Mother said rubbing her hands against Kikyko's body.

"I'll make a fire," father said darting out of the cave. I didn't move my gaze from the ground.

"I'm very disappointed in you Inuko, you should've brought her straight home," Mother said rubbing Kikyko's body. I didn't move my gaze from the ground.

"Kenta told me how this happened, your sister should've been top priority," Mother said again. Her voice was shaky. I wasn't sure if she was crying or not, I didn't bother to look at her.

Father had gathered some wood and flint and rocks to make a fire. He managed to get a large fire started.

"Here let me take her," father said pulling Kikyko to his arms.

"Papa," Kikyko's spoke. Her voice was shaky. I looked over to her.

"I'm so glad your awake," Mother said to her leaning her head against hers.

"Where's Inuko," Kikyko said coughing.

I crawled over to her.

"Me… I did this papa…. It was my fault," she said to him. He held her closer to his body. "Your both okay, that's all that matters," he said pressing his face against hers.

"Let's take them home," Mother said, she picked up my haori and threw it at me. She was still mad, I could tell, she wouldn't even look at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**Inuko's Kind Heart**

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

That night, mother didn't say any words to me, she didn't even look at me. I wanted to say something, but I kept quiet. Kikyko had slept the entire night, she was finally warm again and her color was normal. I couldn't sleep, I had stayed up all night, so did father.

I slide over to father and leaned against the wall next to him. Mother had curled up next to Kikyko to keep her warm.

"Dad?" I said. He shifted his eyes towards me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to Kikyko… we were playing and the ball flew…" I started to explain, when dad wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"I know how it happened, I'm glad your both okay… you scared us," he told me. I ran my arm over my eyes. I was crying. I usually never let things bother me, and father always says men never show their tears, but I was crying. I didn't know why.

"Mom… won't talk to me," I whispered to him.

"She will," father said, "she was terrified you two disappeared, she was scared. Especially when she found you both," father added.

"I was scared, I thought…." Father said. His eyes looked at Kikyko as she shifted under the sheets.

"Dad, mom won't talk to me…" I told him again.

"She will, why don't you make her something nice tomorrow…" he told me. I thought about maybe getting mother flowers, she loved flowers. That could work.

Kikyko shifted again and coughed.

"You should sleep Inuko, don't worry about your mother, she doesn't hate you!" Father told me again. I looked up at him, and crawled towards mother and Kikyko.

I slide next to Kikyko and pulled the blanket over her.

"Good night son," father whispered to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

The sun had shone through the house; I pulled the sheets over me. I felt someone's arms pull me against their body. I rolled over. Mother had pulled me to her body to keep me warm. I looked at her, she was asleep.

"Mom?" I half whispered to her.

"Inuko, stop talking… sleep," she mumbled. Was she still mad at me?

I turned my head to check on Kikyko, but she wasn't there. I heard her laughing outside and giggling.

"Mom?" I said again. She wrapped her arms around me tighter and pressed her head against mine. I blushed.

"Uhh… mom?" I said again.

"Inuko…. Shut up already!" She mumbled again.

I tried not to shift, but I felt embarrassed she was cuddling me.

"INUKO, MOMMY WAKE UP WAKE UP," Kikyko's voice echoed through the house. I was relieved she actually came in, I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Mmm, Kiki…" Mother said. She rolled on her back and stretched her arms.

"Mommy" Kikyko shouted again. She held a yellow sunflower in her hand.

Mother sat up and looked over at me then at Kikyko. She scooped her up in her arms and pulled me to her side.

"I'm so glad you both are okay," she said to us. Kikyko wrapped her arms around mother's neck and giggled. I looked up at her and took in a sigh of relief. I was glad, she wasn't mad at me.

"Mommy I got you a flower," Kikyko said to her. Mother let go of me and took the flower in her hand.

"It's so lovely Kikyko thank you," she replied.

Kikyko nuzzled her face against mothers "Mmmm, ahhaha," Kikyko giggled. Mom did the same and hugged Kikyko. I slide away from them, and went out the back door.

"Dad?" I said with a half turn I looked back in to the house then turned around and looked at father.

"Yes?" He said, he held an axe to the air and chopped some fire wood.

"Mom's in one of her moods again," I said to him.

"Ah, you two made up I see…" father replied.

I looked at father and ran a hand through my hair.

"Can I help?" I asked.

Father looked at me, and pulled the axe from the stump.

"I don't see why not, your old enough to learn…" father said to me.

"Here," he said handing me the axe's handle.

"Wwwwoooahhh… this is heavy," I said, as the axe fell to the ground.

"Lift it up," father said. He had his hands on his sides, and looked at me. Man he could offer to help.

"I can barely lift it," I argued.

"You wanted to cut the wood, then build your strength, lift it up." He said again.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh," I shouted bending my knees. I lifted the handle in to the air.

"Wooah wooah, wooahhhh," I stuttered. The axe tipped back over my head and I lost my balance. Father pulled the handle forward.

"Try it again," he said letting the axe hit the ground again.

"Come on how am I supposed to carry this thing," I said again trying to lift it off the ground.

"Inuko, you're not using your head, you need to learn to build up your strength, you're a half demon… not a weakling," father said to me. He bent down and lifted the axe's handle.

"Wwwoaaah," I stuttered as he lifted me and the axe.

"Now do it again," father said placing a piece of wood on the stump.

I held the axe in to the air and awkwardly but forcefully hit the piece of the wood.

"YEAHHHH…" I shouted.

"YAY!" Kikyko's voice shouted. I looked over at her.

"Wow Inuko you're so strong," she shouted running at me.

"I'm not that strong," I said to her. She giggled and looked at the two pieces of the wood.

"Wow you broke the wood," she said.

"Yeah, yeah I did…" I smiled and looked at the pieces.

"Yeah Inuko did this all by himself, he's pretty cool huh Kiki?" Father said he bent down near her.

"So cool…" she giggled. Father placed a hand to her head.

"Wow Inuko, you did a good job," Mother said also looking at the wood I just chopped.

"He heheh, I did didn't I," I replied crossing my arms.

Father stood up next to mother and kissed her on the cheek. Eck! I hated when they did that.

"Inuko why don't you help me today," Father said. I looked at him.

"Uhhh… how?" I asked still a little grossed out.

"Well fishing, we need to get food, and I have to help Miroku today. He's building a shed next to the house," father said pulling his sleeves down.

I lifted an eyebrow to him and thought for a minute.

"Wow, big brother is going to do all that papa, you are so strong Inuko!" Kikyko shouted she looked to father then to me. I looked at her and smiled. To her I was so cool. I'd accept that, it was nice to know my sister thinks I'm at the same level in strength like my father.

Come to think of it, Kikyko things everything is cool.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

I think for the first time, my father and I were bonding. We actually talked that morning, he told me about the Shikon no Tama, Naraku. He told me many stories; he told me of a well, that mother used to travel in. We talked about a lot of things. I was surprised and curious at the same time.

"WOOOAAAHH, that's a huge fish!" I shouted as father pulled a large fish out of the river. He tossed the flailing fish to the ground.

"Now it's your turn," father said to me, he handed me the rod.

"Really, uhh… what do I do?" He sat down on the grass and pulled me to his lap.

"Hold it very still in the water, the fish will come to the bait," father said helping me with the rod.

"Like this," I said as I held the rod still.

"Yeah," father said pulling his hands away from the rod.

I let the lure bob in the water.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yeah son?" he looked at my line in the water.

"Can we pick some flowers for mom to take home later?" I asked.

"Sure," was all father said.

We sat in silence for a while. I wanted to ask him about everything we talked about this morning, I was curious, I wanted to learn more about the Shikon no tama, about mom's world and the well.

"Inuko… listen son," father said breaking the silence.

"What I told you this morning, about everything…. Forget it, I don't want Kikyko to know anything about it," he said to me.

"How come?" I asked rolling my eyes up to him.

"She doesn't need to know, I know you tell her things all the time, she doesn't need to know… okay?" Father said to me again.

I nodded and didn't reply.

"Hey… hey I think I got something," I pulled at the line.

"That`s it hold it hold it tight" father said holding his hands ontop of mine.

I pulled a the line and pulled the fish out of the water.

"WOOOOAAAHHH," I shouted excited. It wasn't big but it was a fish. I was excited I actually got one. I jumped from my dad's lap and grabbed the fish.

"LOOK, LOOK AT IT…" I said smiling.

"That's great Inuko," father said, and shifted to his feet.

"Let's take this food home," he said to me picking up the fish he caught and the basket of fruits and vegetables we had gathered.

"Wait I want to get some flowers," I reminded him. I handed him the fish and searched the field for some flowers.

"There, I got some," I ran back to father and brushed off the flowers.

"Let's go," He said pulling the basket to his back.

* * *

As we approached the house I heard Kikyko's voice.

"Awe but mom," she said loudly.

"No but's Kiki," mother's voice replied.

"I never get to do anything fun," Kikyko argued.

"You're not old enough," was all mother's reply to her.

"Hey what's going on?" father asked entering the house. I followed behind him and held the flowers behind my back. Father set the fish and the basket down. Some of the fruits rolled on the floor. Normally Kikyko would chase them, pick them up, and count them. She only watched as they rolled on the floor, then turned her gaze to mother.

"I wanna go play outside," Kikyko said to her again.

"And I said no," mother replied folding a bed sheet.

"But why," Kikyko whined. I felt the tension at that moment, mother was going to snap. I took a step back.

"I'm going to say this one last time Kikyko, your too young to go outside by yourself and play in the village," mother warned her.

"I don't have to listen to you," Kikyko replied crossing her arms. I looked at her surprised, now she did it. Mother's going to be really really mad.

"No, but you do have to listen to me," father said, he crossed his arms as well.

"It's not fair; Inuko can do things I can't… I wanna go play in the village," I really really wanted to step in and say something, but I didn't want mother any angrier. It's bad enough I almost lost Kikyko in the river last night, I didn't want to make it worse.

"I don't need to explain my reason Kikyko, stop enough whining," mother warned her again.

"MMm… mmm…" Kikyko mumbled. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I hate you momma," she shouted and ran out the back door.

Mother sighed deeply and returned to her folding. I looked at Kikyko crying near the water well.

"Leave her be Inuko," father said to me. He noticed I was worried about her. He picked up the fish, and vegetables.

"But… dad she's crying," I said.

"Let her be Inuko, she'll come inside when she's ready," father said again. He sorted out the vegetables in to a pot.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**A/N: There is a surprise in the next chapter. I hope you all are as excited as I am writing this. I love writing about the kids. Its so fun. Check out the next chapter it'll be uploaded real soon.**

* * *

**Inuko's Kinda Heart**

**Chapter 4: Part 2**

It was already the afternoon and Kikyko was still outside. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still sitting by the water well. Father had made lunch for us, it smelt real good. I sniffed the air.

"Thank you for the flowers Inuko," mother said to me. I looked at her and nodded. She organized them in a small vase. I looked back at Kikyko.

"Kikyko lunch time," father stood to his feet and came to the door. She didn't even turn around, she sat there with her knees against her face, and didn't move.

"I'll go get her," I said leaving through the back door. I sat next to Kikyko. Father looked at us for a moment then went back inside.

"Go away," Kikyko mumbled to me.

"Why don't you come inside and eat, you're probably hungry," I said to her, I could hear her stomach grumble.

"I don't want to eat," she mumbled to me again.

"Ooookaaay," I said looking to the sky.

She lifted her head off her knees and looked at me.

"You know, I caught a fish all by myself today," I told her. I knew if I changed the subject she'd be interested.

"So?" She said, she put her head down in her knees.

"It was HUUUUUGGGEEE…. So big that dad had to carry it." I told her again making a gesture with my hands of its size.

Kikyko lifted her head again and looked to the house. The fish father caught was chopped up on to a large platter. That caught her attention.

She shifted to her knees.

"You caught that?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah, all by myself," I said to her rolling my eyes to the sky.

She looked like she was thinking. I wasn't sure, she didn't move her eyes from the chopped up fish.

"Woah… that's a huge fish Inuko," she said to me. She crawled towards the door to get a better look. I shifted to my feet and followed behind her.

"If you want to try it, come and eat," I said to her. I moved passed her in to the house.

She crawled in to the house and sat down next to me. Father and mother shifted their eyes to her. I picked up a bowl and started to eat from it. Kikyko looked at the fish in between my chop sticks and blinked at me. It made me a little nervous.

"Can… I try that?" she said.

I held it in front of her. She took a bite.

Mother made eye contact with father, they both said nothing.

She shifted closer to me and picked up her bowl. She held it up to mother.

"Can I have some?" she asked. Mother didn't acknowledge her, and continued eating.

"Here Kiki you can have mine," I said sharing my bowl with her. She looked at the fish and vegetables in my bowl and her stomach grumbled.

"If she wants to eat she can ask properly," mother said to us. I looked at her, then at father.

"Mmmm…." Kikyko muttered again.

"If you're going to cry again then you don't eat," Mother said to her again.

"Why are you being mean to Kikyko?" I put my bowl down.

"Because Kikyko needs to learn to respect us," father said taking mother's side.

"She didn't do anything wrong," I said.

"She did do something wrong, and she needs to understand that," father said again.

Kikyko looked at her bowl and knocked it upside with her hand.

"Kikyko, stop that…" mother said to her again.

"I don't wanna," she said knocking the bowl around.

"What is your problem Kikyko?" father bellowed at her.

She knocked the bowl around again.

"I'm giving you your last warning," mother said to her again. She put her bowl down and crossed her arms.

Kikyko picked up her bowl and smashed it against the floor. I jumped in my spot. The shards flew everywhere.

"That's it young lady…" father said he stood to his feet. Kikyko jumped to hers.

"No," she said to father.

"Come here," he said to her.

"Really Kikyko," Mother shouted at her while carefully picking up the shards.

"I have had enough of your tantrum," mother picked her up and slapped her on her behind. I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

"Mmm…. Mmmmmm…" Kikyko started to cry again. I sighed deeply and didn't say anything.

"You deserved that," mother said, she carefully discarded the shards and sat back down to eat again.

Kikyko curled herself in a corner and cried quietly. I hated seeing her like that. It made me feel bad when she was upset. I looked at my bowl and back at Kikyko. Mother and father had finished eating and started to clean up. I slide over to Kikyko and handed her my bowl.

"Here," I said to her. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"I got you some extra fish too," I told her. She put her head back down.

"I hate mommy and daddy," she mumbled.

I put the bowl down in front of her and sat down next to her.

"Mom and dad aren't trying to be mean," I told her.

She lifted her eyes to me again.

"They worry about us," I told her looking at the spider crawling up the wall. I hope Kikyko doesn't notice it. She hates bugs.

"No they don't," she said and looked at the bowl in front of her feet.

"Yes they do, mom didn't want you to go to the village cause… well she didn't want you to get hurt, she'd be worried…" I told her rolling my eyes to her.

"I won't get hurt," she told me. She sat up straight and looked at the bowl.

"Maybe not, but she does worry. Maybe later we can go play in the village together…. Okay!?" I told her and winked at her. She looked at me and dried her eyes. She picked up the bowl and smelt it.

"Did you really catch the fish?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

She picked up her chop sticks and poked it at the fish, she took a bite.

I lifted my hand to her, and whispered, "I think you should tell mom you're sorry, then maybe I'll convince her to let us go play later…" I told her. She looked over at mom and dad as they cleaned up the house.

Kikyko nodded to me and continued eating. I patted her head and went over to help mom and dad.

After we had cleaned the house, dad and I prepared to leave and help Miroku with his shed project. I looked over at Kikyko who was still sitting in the corner.

"Come on Inuko," father said to me.

"Coming…." I followed behind him.

* * *

"InuYasha, Inuko… hello," Sango and the children were heading our way.

"Hey Sango," dad said to her. I waved at Haku and Kira.

"Kagome's at home," father told her.

"Good I was coming for a visit, Miroku had been going on and on about the shed project, thank you for helping him," She said to us. I smiled and waved at Sango.

"Well is Inuko going to help out too," she asked.

"Yeah I think he's old enough to learn to do this stuff," dad replied. Haku and Kira smiled at me.

"Yeah he looks like he's getting really strong," Sango said to me. Haku smiled and blushed.

"Well have fun you two," she said to us bouncing Koji in her arms.

"Bye Sango," father said to her. I turned around and watched the girls disappear in to our house.

"Don't get any idea's Inuko…" father said to me.

I looked up at him and followed behind.

"What do you mean any ideas?" I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Haku, I saw how you looked at her… don't get any idea's your too young for that stuff," father said to me.

"I really don't know what you're talking about father, Haku's my friend." I said to him. I really didn't know what he meant.

"Good, keep it that way. Besides Miroku wouldn't like it either," father added.

* * *

"Hey Miroku you in here?" father shouted at Miroku as he entered their home.

"Outside InuYasha," Miroku's voice echoed from outside. I followed behind father and out the back door.

"Hey," father said to him.

"Glad you're here, help me with this." Miroku said to father holding up slabs of wood. Father helped him lift them together.

"What can I do?" I asked rolling my sleeves up.

"Hey Inuko… how about you bring over those pieces of wood there," Miroku pointed to the wood pile.

"You brought Inuko along?" Miroku asked father.

"Yeah he needs to learn to build up his strength, I think this will be good to for him," father replied. Miroku nailed a few nails in to the pieces of wood to hold them together.

"Wwwwooahh woooahh," I mumbled trying to carry two slabs of wood under my arms.

"One at a time Inuko, carry it over your head," father said to me. I put down one piece of wood and picked up the other one over my head.

"Aaahhh…" I tumbled backwards.

Father sighed deeply.

"Try it again Inuko," Miroku said to me. I looked at them holding the sides of the shed together. I got up and tried it again.

"Hold it at the middle point, if you hold it in the front you'll tip backwards," father said to me.

"Okay," I reached down and picked up the piece of wood from the middle.

"That's it, now bring it over," father said to me. I balanced the wood and carefully brought it over to father.

"I did it," I shouted lifting my arms up.

"Thanks Inuko, keep bring them over," Miroku said as him and father stood the wood up together.

I went back to the pile, I picked up two pieces and tried to balance them under my arms.

"Hey I said over your head," father turned his head to me.

"Why are you making him carry it over his head?" Miroku said to father.

"To build his upper strength," father replied to him.

"Oh, I see…." Miroku said again.

"Like this," I said again lifting two pieces over my head this time.

"Yeah just like that, now bring it over." Father said to me. I wobbled and awkwardly carried the wood over towards to the other pile.

"Well have this done by sun set, great job Inuko keep the wood coming and we'll nail it together." Miroku said looking over at me as I took in a few deep breaths.

"Tired already, come on Inuko, we are moving faster then you…" father said to me.

"Okay okay," I said and stretched my arms. I went back to the pile again.

"Take it easy on him InuYasha, we don't have to rush this." Miroku told father.

"I'm not rushing it, just want him to build up his strength," father said again.

By the end of the day I was exhausted, we spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening building and finishing the shed. I was so sore and so tired I couldn't even move. I plopped down in front of the shed and closed my eyes.

"He's exhausted," Miroku said. I heard more nails being hammered in to the wood.

"Yeah, he managed to finish moving the entire pile," father said. I felt someone drape something over me. I couldn't move, my arms and legs were so sore I didn't bother to try.

"Miroku we're home," Sango's voice was loud. I opened an eye and looked over to her and the girls.

"We've finished the shed," Miroku said.

"Hi Inuko," Haku whispered to me. "You look tired, thanks for helping build our shed, you're really cool," she said again leaning over me.

"Yeah," was all I managed to say to her.

Father and Miroku's eyes looked over at us.

"Say InuYasha, I think Haku and Inuko like each other," Miroku said with a smile.

"He's way too young to even think anything of that," father replied.

"Take it easy, hahaha, I know they're just friends… but you never know what would happen when they're older, they seem fond of each other," Miroku teased.

"Shut up Miroku!" father replied.

All I heard after that was everyone laughing. I think I had fallen asleep. I wasn't sure; someone had their arms wrapped around me.

* * *

"Mmmm…. Cuddle," Kikyko's voice echoed against my ears. She was the one who had her arms around me. I tried to move away from her. But her grasp was strong.

"Hey Kikyko, let go…." I whispered to her.

"Mmm…" she mumbled again and her grasp tightened around me.

"Aah, help," I mumbled. Father chuckled and pulled her arms from around me. Kikyko rolled over and clung to mother.

"Whew, she's dangerous," I whispered to myself catching my breath. Father chuckled, "are you sore?" father asked me.

I rubbed my shoulder and turned around looking at him.

"Yeah a little," I said.

"You did well today," he said to me again.

"Thanks…." I smiled, and then I felt Kikyko's hands grab me again.

"Aaahhh, get her off…" I mumbled trying not to wake her. Father chuckled and pried Kikyko's arms away from me.

"Here switch her places," he said to me. I slowly crawled over her, father pulled her to him.

She grabbed on to father's haori.

"Sleep now," father said to me. I could barely stay awake if it wasn't for Kikyko's deathly grasp, I would've slept. I curled myself away from her and closed my eyes.

"Mmmm…. Cold," Kikyko's voice mumbled again. Her arms were grasped around me again. I sighed and didn't bother prying her off. I heard mother and father's voice, the morning was warm and a warm breeze blew through the house.

"InuYasha stop," mother's voice said.

"What? Got a problem," he said to her.

Yuck, they were being mushy again. I hate that, it's like gross… eck!

"EW KIKYKO, DON'T SMOTHER ME…." I shouted at her and tried to push her away.

Mother's voice laughed from outside, what where they doing, Kikyko was trying to suffocate me and they were busy being mushy.

"MOOOOM," I shouted.

Kikyko's arms wrapped around me and smothered me again.

"Inuko…. Cuddly," she said.

"AAAHHHH SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME," I shouted. Mother laughed, and came through the back door with father.

She bent down and pried Kikyko's arms from around me.

"There," she said. I jumped to my feet and hid behind mother.

"What's with her, she's dangerous," I said.

"Hahaha… she just loves to cuddle," mother said to me.

"Yeah whatever I hate it, its gross…" I replied.

"One day Inuko," mother started to say.

I eyed her and stepped away.

"Hahah… don't worry about it, go wash up," mother said.

I stretched my arms over my head and headed out the back door. The birds were chirping this morning and the sun was very bright. I walked over to the water well and started to wash my hands and face. I even wet my hair, I felt hot and the heat wasn't helping.

"Good morning," I jumped startled. Kikyko was leaning towards me with a big smile.

"Hi," I said to her.

"Hehehe, mom and dad said I had to wash up," she bent down near the water well and started to wash her hands and face.

She giggled and started to hum to herself.

"Why are you so cheerful?" I asked her. She was the one who nearly killed me at night, and she's cheerful.

"Mommy and daddy said we should go to the village and play today," she said waving her hands in front of her, water splattered everywhere.

"Ah, hey stop that…" I said shaking myself off.

I stood up and went back inside the house, Kikyko followed behind me.

"Hey you two," mother said. I felt very awkward, father had his arms wrapped around mother and they were sitting in one area of the house cuddled together.

"Uhhh…." I said. Kikyko ran from around me and laughed.

"What is there a problem?" father asked eyeing me.

"Uhhh no," I said a bit nervous. I hated when they were affectionate with eachother it was gross, and I didn't want to see it.

"Why not you two go to the village and play today," mother said to us. Kikyko ran around me and giggled.

"Uhhh…. Okay?" I said.

"Come back at sunset," father said as well.

"Sure," I replied again. Kikyko stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Come on Inuko lets go play, maybe Haku and Kira can play with us." She said loudly, she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the front door.

Kikyko wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me.

"Why do you think mom and dad wanted to get rid of us today?" I asked her. She smiled and looked over at me. She thought for a moment.

"How should I know, I want to play… lets go get Haku and Kira," she shouted and giggled. I didn't understand why she was always so cheerful. Must be a human thing.

"HAKU, KIRA…" Kikyko shouted, the two girls ran out of the house.

"Hi Kikyko," they both shouted. Miroku and Sango came to the door.

"Good morning Inuko," Miroku said to me.

"Hello," I replied back.

"Can Haku and Kira play with us, please…. Please, please, please," Kikyko begged jumping up and down. Sango laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yes you can go play," she said.

The girls laughed and clasped their hands together.

"Inuko are you, staying with the girls too?" Miroku asked. I nodded and lifted my arms over my head.

"Good, you kids have fun," Miroku said and him and Sango both turned around and disappeared in to their home.

"Great!" I sighed and said nothing more. Haku and Kira and Kikyko had grabbed each other's arms and started chatting. We walked through the village, that's when Hitachi came running towards me.

"Hey Inuko, what you guys doing?" Hitachi shouted coming to my side.

"Boy am I glad to see you," I said to him.

"OH why?" he asked.

"I'm stuck with them, they're girls and they're creepy," I said pointing at the three in front of us.

"Cool, hahah… well can I hang out with you?" he said. I nodded.

We spent the day with the girls in the village; we visited some of the new merchants that had brought items from faraway lands. Me and Hitachi laughed and told stupid jokes, we even talked about how dumb girls can be sometimes and how meaningless things amused them.

"WOW, Inuko…. I want one," Kikyko shouted.

"Then ask father to get you one, I don't have any money," I told her.

She looked at me then pointed.

"They're free," she said.

"Oh, well then ask for one." I told her looking at the little carp fish charm she pointed at.

Kikyko played and held her charm in her hands twirling it, it gleamed in the sun she pulled it in her kimono sleeve.

"HEY INUKO…" Kenta and Reno shouted at us. I turned around.

"Hey guys," I said.

"You have got to come see what we found at the river," Kenta seemed very excited. I wondered what it was they either caught or killed.

"Sure," I said. For a moment there I forgot the girls where with us.

"Hey I don't want to go to the river," Kikyko muttered.

"Oh your sister and her friends are with you," Reno said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I have to watch them." I replied.

"Fine they can come," Reno replied.

The girls followed us as they chatted and giggled. As the river came in to view I could see a small crate shaking near the rivers edge.

"What's in there?" I asked. Kenta laughed and ran to the crate.

"A spider demon," he mumbled. I looked over at Kikyko and saw her hide behind Kira.

"Uh my sister is scared of spiders," I whispered to him.

"So all girls are, this one is really cool. He is huge," Reno and Kenta lifted the crate off the spider. It looked like it was dead for a moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER," Kikyko shouted, hiding behind me.

"KILL IT, KILL IT…" she shouted pointing to it.

It moved and its big beady eyes looked at us.

We jumped backwards. The girls were really scared they huddled behind me.

"Haha, we weren't planning on keeping it, jeez you girls are weak, we were going to eat it…" Kenta mumbled baring his claws. Reno did the same. Hitachi's eyes were surprised; it was a big black furry spider with lots of beady eyes. It had sharp teeth and what looked like a tail.

"Wait that's a hindo spider, we can't eat them, they are all poisonous," I said to the guys remembering father telling me about them.

"A what spider?" Hitachi replied.

"A hindo spider," I told him again.

Kenta and Reno sighed and looked at it.

"How disappointing, we have to let it go now…" Reno said.

"Yeah we should let it go, they're dangerous." I said to them.

"NO JUST KILL IT," Kikyko shouted from behind me.

"We can't kill it Kiki, they're bodies are as hard as a rock." I told her. I bent down and pick up a rock. I threw the rocks at it trying to scare it away.

"Seriously," Kenta mumbled and did the same. He started throwing rocks at it trying to scare it away.

The spider jumped at us, we jumped away trying to avoid its teeth.

"Ahhh it scary," Haku and Kira shouted.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you guys," I said to them.

The spider scurried away.

"Man that was disappointing." Hitachi said. They all sighed and watched the spider disappear into the forest.

"Seriously you guys need to be careful what you catch, one bite of that spiders fangs and you guys wouldn't live to dawn," I said. They looked at me then at each other.

"How do you know all this?" Reno asked. The girls moved away from me and huddled together next to a tree.

I sat down near the tree next to them.

"Father has encountered so many demons in his life he told me all about them," I told them.

The entire afternoon I had spent talking with Hitachi, Reno and Kenta. I told them the stories about my father and mother and their journey with Sango and Miroku and Shippou. How they fought Naraku and other demons.

Kikyko and Haku and Kira played and chased eachother around us.

"RENO, KENTA…" their father shouted for them.

"HEY DAD," Kenta waved at him. I turned and look at him and waved.

"Bye Inuko," they both said. They jumped up to their feet and ran towards their father.

Kikyko came and sat down next to me. Haku and Kira were picking flowers to take home with them.

"Hey Inuko," she said to me. I lifted my arms over my head and rested against the tree.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where do babies come from?" she said, I looked at her.

Hitachi looked at her a little perplexed by her question.

"How should I know?" I lied to her. I knew where babies came from, father and I had that talk before. I just didn't want to explain it to Kikyko… that's so wrong and creepy.

"Mommy and daddy wanted to be alone today, why?" she asked. She was exceptionally annoying today.

"Stop asking me stupid questions," I replied to her.

"Hahha, it can only mean one thing…" Hitachi replied to her. She moved her eyes to him. I placed my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up!" I said to him.

"Haku said that her mommy will have another baby soon," she said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah so?" I replied to her.

"I think babies come from the sky," She said pointing to the sky.

"I think you're stupid," I said to her. She looked at me then at Hitachi. I think she was waiting for one of us to just tell her where babies came from. I didn't remove my hand from Hitachi's mouth. I know he'd blurt it out to her.

"I'll ask papa when I get home," she smiled and swayed her feet back and forth.

"Yeah you do that," I said to her.

"Hitachi… Hitachi…" his mother shouted for him.

"Coming mom," he replied to her.

Kikyko looked over and waved at her, Haku and Kira ran over to say hello to her. She had a big belly and looked like she was going to have a baby real soon. I sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Inuko," Kiki said to me.

"What?" I replied to her.

"I hope mommy will get another baby from the sky, it would be fun," she said to me.

"I really really think you're stupid," I replied opening one eye and looking at her. She looked at me confused and smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mother's Unexpected Surprise**

**Chapter 5**

"Haku, Kira… we should go, its almost sunset," I said to them.

They finished picking their flowers and ran towards us. I waited for them, they ran to Kikyko and grabbed her arms.

The girls were still chatty it was rather annoying. I didn't say anything to them, no one can shut them up when they start talking. We stopped in front of Hakura and Kira's home. They waved at us as I grabbed Kikyko by the hand.

"La, la lalalal lalalal…" Kikyko started to sing to herself.

"Please stop singing," I told her. She looked over at me and held her flower in her hand.

"Why?" She said.

"Because you're annoying," I told her

She dropped my hand and turned around walking backwards.

"Hey Inuko… we should ask mommy to get another baby," she brought the subject up again. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't ask her to 'get' another baby, she can't just get one," I told her. She tilted her head to me and smelt her flower.

"Why not?" she asked again.

"Because you can't," I told her. She didn't realize we were near the house when she bumped into father; he picked her up and threw her into the air.

"Hey you," he said to her.

She giggled and laughed.

She held her flower to father. He took it from her and smelt it.

"Hey what did you two do all day?" he said to me looking down at me.

I shrugged and passed him, entering the house.

"Nothing much," I said.

Father followed behind us, Kikyko was still laughing and giggling. She wouldn't shut up not even for a minute; it was really begging to annoy me even more.

"Hello my boy," Mom said and smiled at me. I looked over at her as she organized some sheets on the floor.

"Hi," I said to her.

Kikyko was still taking, she was telling dad about our day and even showed him the charm she got. I looked at her as she talked about almost everything, she never once however brought up the topic about mom having a new baby. I was kind of relived she didn't.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Hey papa," Kikyko said.

I opened one eye and looked at her. Please don't say anything, please don't say anything.

Mom slide over to father and Kikyko and sat next to them.

"Momma, I think you should get another baby," she said smelling her flower. I sighed deeply and turned around. I didn't want to hear this discussion.

Mother was surprised Kikyko said that to her. She looked at me and wondered what we had done or talked about all day.

"Uhhh… what brought this up?" Mother asked her.

She smelt her flower again and twirled it around.

"Haku said her mommy is going to have another baby, can we have another sister or brother too?" she asked. I lowered my head and sighed.

Father looked to me.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Yuck why would I talk about that," I told them.

Mother pulled Kikyko in to her arms.

"It's not that simple to just have a baby darling, maybe when you're older I'll tell you where babies come from, but right now…mom and dad can't have another baby, okay…" Mother said to her. She held the flower up to mom.

"Okay," she said. I knew she didn't understand anything of it. But I guess she was okay with it.

"Let's put your flower in some water hm?" mom said to her. She picked her up and took her out the back door. I slide around and faced father.

"What did you two do today?" he asked me curious as to why Kikyko ask such a silly question.

"We played, she got a charm, and we went to the river… she brought up the topic and we didn't say anything, that's all." I told him narrowing it down.

"I see, well she doesn't need to know any of that right now," father said to me.

"Eh, yuck can we stop talking about that," I said to him. Father smiled and didn't reply.

Kikyko shifted her feet through the back door carefully carrying her flower in a small round water container. She tried not to spill it. She came through the house and placed it on our small table.

"There heheh, it will make the whole house smell lovely," she said touching the flower.

"It's a sunflower they don't have a smell," I teased her. She scowled at me.

"I think it smells lovely," mother said smelling the air. Kikyko smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the table.

Mother sat next to Kikyko touching her hair, she played with her hair and did some sort of design with it, she called it a braid I think. I didn't like it, it didn't suit her. I pulled my hands through my sleeves and sat next to father.

Father put a hand on my head and rubbed my hair.

"Inuko," he said.

I looked up at him.

"Do you both want another brother and sister around?" he asked me. I lifted an eyebrow to him, seriously he was bringing up the subject again. I hated anything mushy and gross, and girls in general… why were they even talking about it. Ew.

"No," I said quickly.

"Kikyko does," he mentioned again.

"She only said that because Haku said that Sango was going to have another baby," I said to him.

Father looked at me.

"I see, so that's why she said that." He replied.

"Yeah, so no." I said again.

That night Kikyko slept on the floor near her flower, I slept near mom and dad. They had curled up together near me. Mother hadn't slept, she kept tossing and turning all night. She didn't seem like she was comfortable.

"Mom," I whispered at her. She opened an eye to me.

"I'm fine honey, sleep…" she told me.

* * *

"Awwaaahhhh," Kikyko yawned. She looked over at me. I splashed her with water. "Stop that," she said and rubbed her eyes.

"Why is it so sunny?" she complained. I laughed.

"Because it is," I replied to her.

She leaned over the water well and washed her hands and face.

I threw a small towel at her.

"Hey," she said pulling it off her head.

"Hahaha," I laughed. I wiped my hands against my pants and headed for the house. But I stopped near the door, mom and dad where in a heated discussion. I leaned against the door; Kikyko came to me and peered in. I pulled her to my side.

"Shhhh," I said to her.

I twitched my ears and listened. Kikyko tried to make out what mom and dad where talking about.

"Are you sure Kagome?" father asked her.

"I think so, at least I feel like it," she replied.

"But we… we were careful," he said to her.

"I know… I think, I'm not sure though." Mother replied again.

"Kagome, if you are this could be dangerous." Father said again.

"I know, I remember with Inuko…" she whispered.

"We have to wait until Kaede gets back from the neighbouring village," father said to her again.

"No InuYasha, if your thinking what I think your thinking, it won't happen… we'll just have to accept it." Mother replied.

"Kagome… if you are pregnant, we can't take that risk…" father said to her again. He seemed angry. I pulled Kikyko closer to me and covered her ears. She didn't have to hear this conversation.

"I wanna listen," she half shouted. I covered her mouth.

"This isn't something you need to worry yourself about," I told her. Father told me about when mom was pregnant with us. It was hard for her. He even considered ending our lives just to save mother. That thought really scared me.

"Hey you brats, I know your listening in on to our conversation… get in here," father shouted at us.

I let go of Kikyko. She ran inside and I followed behind her.

Kikyko ran to mother.

"Good morning," she beamed.

"Good morning," mother replied to her. "Want to go for a walk with me, we should get some fruit from the village," mother told her. Kikyko jumped up and down excited.

Father looked at them as they gathered a basket and left. I was about to follow them when he stepped in front of me and stopped me.

He pulled his arms in to his sleeves and looked at me.

"I know you heard everything," father said to me. I looked at him.

"I don't know what to do Inuko. Kikyko can't know about this yet, not yet…." He told me. He looked worried. His face was expressionless and he looked really scared.

"Well that's not my problem," I said to him, I shrugged. I tried to step around father. He stopped me again. This was making me mad.

"It is your problem, another child is a big deal," father said to me.

"Well to me it isn't, I don't care what you and mom do, if we have another sister or brother okay… so?" I replied.

"So? So? Inuko, this is a big deal, you're not only going to have another sibling to help take care of, but we need to help your mother as much as possible around the house and with everything she does… she can't tire herself our or do anything that'll stress her," father told me.

I didn't want to argue with him today. I sighed and just nodded.

"We have to wait for Kaede to return, if the baby is healthy and growing well and won't hurt your mother then… then fine, but… if it isn't, and it's going to hurt her…" he said. He looked as if he was going to attempt to kill the baby if it was going to harm mother.

Wait, was he thinking the baby was a half demon?

"Dad, you're not thinking it's a half demon like me are you?" I asked him.

"I hope not…" he replied.

"I won't let you hurt mom, or the baby if it is… it will never happen." I threatened him. I ran a hand through my hair and walked around him.

"We don't have much of a choice Inuko if it is…" father followed behind me.

"I won't let it happen," I said again. Father looked at me and said nothing after that.

* * *

It was another warm day, I was glad. Everyone was out in the village bustling about their daily lives, mom had found Sango and Miroku in the village. Rin and Kohaku and even Shippou were there as well. Lady Kaede had returned early from the neighbouring village.

I ran towards them. Father was behind me, I kinda didn't notice him there.

"Hi," I said to everyone.

"Hi Inuko," Rin said to me.

"Shippou," I said. He jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and came to me, he started telling me about his fox training he was doing. I was really excited to hear it.

"Wow Sango your belly is getting big," Kikyko said to her. Haku and Kira laughed.

"Yeah we are really excited," Kira and Haku both said.

"Awe, I wish mommy would have a baby too," she cooed and swayed on her feet.

Mother looked over to Sango. I think she told her already. Not surprised mom and Sango tell eachother everything.

"Shippou, Rin, Kohaku will you be staying this time?" I asked them as we followed behind everyone as mom and Sango did some shopping.

"Yes I will, Lady Kaede will not have any more places to visit, so I will stay with her," Rin replied.

"I won't be staying long, I have to travel to another village in the morning," Kohaku replied. I was happy to see him. He was fun to have around. Kirara had transformed and the girls all were playing with her. She had them on her back and flew through the air with them.

I watched as Kirara flew through the air then dipped to the ground.

"Congratulations to your mom Inuko," Rin whispered to me covering her mouth so no one else would hear.

"Uh yeah, thanks!" I replied.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at our home. It was crowded, Sango and Miroku their three kids, Shippou, Kohaku, Rin, Lady Kaede and even Kirara. Mother and Sango had made some amazing food, I guess it was a special occasion.

At least that's what she called it.

"We're so happy for you Kagome, InuYasha," Miroku said. He held his cup up to the air. Everyone else did too. Kikyko looked at me and at Haku and Kira. We weren't sure the reason for the cups being in the air.

"What are they doing?" Haku whispered to me.

"I think they call it toast," I whispered back to her. Kikyko leaned in to listen. She giggled and held her glass up too.

"TOAST!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her and laughed.

I thought she was crazy. Well she is, she is definitely crazy.

"Inuko, Inuko…" Kikyko's hand pulled at my sleeve. I looked over at her and scowled.

"What?" I asked her.

"Aren't you happy, mommy's going to get another baby," she was beaming with excitement.

"You can't 'get a baby' stupid, its 'have' a baby," I told her again.

"Yeah that," she said swaying her feet.

"Inuko, your sister is so adorable when she messes up her words," Haku said hugging her.

"Yeah, if you like crazy and stupid," I said to Haku. She looked at me and scowled.

"That was really rude Inuko, why would you say that," Haku shouted at me. Mother and Sango stopped talking and looked over at us.

"Because she is, she is annoying… and stupid," I shouted back at Haku. Kikyko looked at me and put her cup down between her legs.

I could see mother's eyes narrow at me.

Haku stood to her feet next to Kikyko.

"You know what I think right now Inuko, I think you're the one who's being stupid and annoying, your sister has feelings too you know," Haku shouted at me.

Everyone in the house went silent and looked at us. My ears twitched, I shifted to my feet.

"I don't care what you think Haku, Kikyko is annoying and stupid... and I think you are too," I said again. Haku looked like she was about to hit me, she balled her hands into fists against her sides.

"Hey, that's enough," father shouted at us. He grabbed me and pulled me aside; Miroku grabbed Haku and pulled her aside so we wouldn't kill each other.

"Take back your words or else," father threatened me, tightening his grasp around me.

"I am so ashamed of you two," Miroku said to the both of us.

"Yeah well I wish Kikyko wasn't even born…" I shouted.

Mother lifted a hand to her mouth she looked like she was going to cry. I didn't care, I hated the stupid questions Kikyko asked, I hated how she made her words sound stupid and I hated the fact that I always had to take care of her. Now another baby? I don't want another stupid annoying baby in the house, especially if it's another Kikyko.

I struggled out of father's grasp and ran out the front door.

"I hate her right now," I said to myself. I jumped up to the tree near our house.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree.

* * *

"INUKO," father's voice shouted at me. I hissed angrily and looked down at him from the tree.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR IT IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE YOU WON'T BE WALKING FOR A WEEK," father threatened me.

"MAKE ME," I shouted back at him.

"I'M COUNTING TO THREE, 1,2…." He started. I clenched my fists and jumped down.

"What?" I said to him. I looked behind him in to the house, everyone had cleared out. Only Mother, Kikyko, Miroku and Haku where there. I wondered how long I had slept for. Didn't seem long.

"Get your ass in to that house right now and apologize to the girls," father said to me stepping aside.

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"I have nothing to apologize for," I told him. He narrowed his eyes to me and lifted his sleeves.

"Excuse me?" he said. I took a step back.

"I have nothing to apologize for," I said again.

Father grabbed me by the arm and forcefully pulled me in to the house. I struggled trying to release his grasp.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN," he shouted at me tossing me to the floor.

I rubbed my arm. Mother looked at me and crossed her arms.

"You have absolutely no right to about your sister, or to Haku like that," she said.

"Yeah, so?" I replied rubbing my arm again.

"Inuko, I am disappointed… I thought you were a man, I guess you're not…" Miroku said to me. For some reason that really hit me. I don't know why but that right there, his words really hurt.

Haku looked angry, she held her eyes to the floor and her hands were still balled up at her sides. I looked over to Kikyko who had curled herself in a corner, and held her head to her knees.

"I am serious and I'm only going to say this one last time, apologize…" father said to me again, he crossed his arms and eyed me down.

"I'm sorry okay… Haku Kikyko, I'm sorry…" I said to them looking to each one of them.

"You hate me,"Kikyko mumbled.

"I don't hate you, I'm just angry mother didn't bother asking us about having a new baby," I said to her. She lifted her head for a moment and looked at me. Her eyes were wet, she was crying. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"That's what this is about?" Mother said relaxing her posture.

"Your angry over the fact that I'm having another baby," she added.

"No I'm angry because you didn't ask us," I told her again.

"Well why didn't you come to me and tell me this," father asked.

"Because weren't you the one who said that it would be dangerous for mom to have another baby," I looked to father.

"It might be dangerous Inuko, but we are all here to help your mother, and we won't let her be harmed by any means," Miroku said to me pulling Haku to his lap.

"Haku do you accept Inuko's apology?" Miroku looked down at her.

"Inuko, I'm still mad at you… and I won't forgive you yet until you make Kikyko stop crying," she said to me.

I looked to the ground for a moment then over to Kikyko.

"I want to go home papa," Haku said to her father.

Miroku stood to his feet, and put Haku down.

"Inuko trust us, your mother will be fine," he said to me.

"InuYasha, Kagome…" he nodded to my parents. Haku looked at me and turned her nose to the air. I lifted an eyebrow at her and watched her as she left with Miroku.

"I cannot believe you, my own son…" mother said to me.

I looked to her, and said nothing.

"You couldn't even come to us and talk to us about this, you had to make a scene in front of everyone let alone hurt Kikyko and Hakura?" Mother added.

"I am very, very ashamed of you… I did not raise you to be like this," mother said. She shifted herself to her feet, and held a hand to her stomach.

"I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the night," she said to me. She headed for the back door and disappeared to the garden. I seriously hurt mother too, this really really killed me.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say to anyone.

"Fix this Inuko," Father said to me, he too stood up and followed mother out the door.

"I… what have I done," I said to myself.

"I hate you Inuko," Kikyko mumbled to me. I looked at her and crawled towards her.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. She didn't lift her head to look at me.

I pulled her arm, trying to peek at her.

"Kiki, really I'm sorry." I said to her. She pulled her arm away from me.

I sat down in front of her.

"I didn't mean what I said, you're not stupid or annoying," I said to her.

She lifted her head and looked at me.

"You….you don't want me to be your sister," she mumbled.

"I didn't mean that either," I said to her again and sighed deeply.

"I'll go away… I'll go live far away," she said and put her head down again.

"I don't want you to go live anywhere," I said to her. I knew Kikyko better then anyone… I knew what made her happy and sad. I did hurt her, but I know… she'll forgive me.

"Yes you do, you think I'm stupid…" she said again.

"Kikyko really I'm sorry, I really really am sorry," I said to her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

She looked at me. I pressed my face against her head.

"I don't hate you," I said again.

"I'm sorry… I'm annoying, and I…. I'm sorry I like to follow you around everywhere," she mumbled to me through her tears. Great she was crying again. I sighed and held her closer to me.

"You're my sister, we are going to fight and argue… that doesn't mean I hate you," I said to her.

"I won't ask you anything anymore… I … I won't say anything stupid…. I… I stop following you…" she mumbled again.

"Oh Kiki, I said I was sorry…. I don't care about any of that, I'm sorry okay…" I said to her again.

"Your hair smells like sunflowers," I said to her. She stopped crying and pulled her arm over her eyes. I knew that would get her to stop crying.

"I… smell like sunflowers," she said.

"Yeah," I said to her.

"The yellow kind," she said again.

"Yeah…" I said to her. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

I sighed deeply.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I noticed I think I spelt Sesshomaru's Bansaiga's name wrong. However its spelt, hmmm I could've searched it in my other story, guess I was lazy. It won't happen again (bows) I'm so sorry. *LOL* I will correct the spelling of that, when I can figure out how to spell it again.. POST ITS SPELLING FOR ME PEOPLE.**

* * *

**The Village Attacked: Sacrifice the girls.**

**Chapter 6**

That night mother hadn't slept. I could tell because she would wake up, and shift uncomfortably, father hadn't slept either. I opened an eye and looked at her every now and then; she looked very uncomfortable… or sick. I wasn't sure. I think she even threw up twice.

Dad told me that half demons grow faster than humans, we stop at a specific age and then we grow normally. But he said a demon can live for thousands of years, and so can a half demon. Our life spans aren't as long, but we can live a really long time.

I was worried, what if mother was pregnant with another one of me? She'd actually be sicker, and weaker. I sighed, and pulled Kikyko closer to me. She was shivering. I pulled the sheets over her to keep her warm.

I closed my eyes again, and tried to push all thoughts out of my mind.

"Inuko… Inuko," father's hands shook me.

"What?" I mumbled.

His hand tapped my face gently.

"I'm going with Miroku to Jinenji's to get your mother some herbs, she needs something to settle her stomach," he said to me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I need you to take care of things for me here while I'm gone okay," he said to me. I yawned and looked at him.

"Take care of things?" I asked him.

"Yeah, take care of the house and your mom and sister while I'm away." He said to me. So… he wasn't mad at me anymore?

He jumped to his feet then out the door before I could say anything else.

"Uhhh…." I said looking at the door.

I looked around and noticed Kaede and Rin helping Kikyko put away the sheets. I stood up and pulled the sheets over to them.

Mother didn't look to well today, she looked pale and weak. I tapped my hand over her forehead, and my other to mine. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine Inuko," she said to me.

"Mom, I think you have a fever…" I said to her.

* * *

"I don't want to take to long Miroku," father said to him as they ran through the village.

"I know what you mean, but we can't rush Jinenji, he needs his time to mix the herbs," Miroku replied.

"I'm worried Miroku," father said to him again. They ran to the forest clearing. They slowed their pace.

"Worried over what?" Miroku replied.

"Kagome's sick, she was like this with Inuko. Each day she got sicker and weaker," father replied. They walked through the forest, pushing branches and shrubs out of their way.

"You think it's a half demon this time," Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it is… that's why, I don't want to waste my time getting these herbs," father said to him again. They picked up their speed and ran through the forest again.

* * *

"AHHHH, A DEMON!" a voice echoed from outside our house.

Kaede ran to the door.

"What is it?" she asked one of the villagers.

"A large demon is attacking the village, taking all our girls." The man said, Kaede stepped outside and looked at the villager.

"I will help subdue the demon," Kaede said. I ran to the door.

"No wait, don't leave us alone," I said to her. She ran off with the villager.

"Mom, a demon is in the village," I said coming back to her side.

"My arrows, and my bow…" she said her voice was weak. Rin and Kikyko came to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Mommy you can't fight the demon," Kikyko said to her.

"I'm not going to fight it, I'm going to protect you," she said again.

I ran over to the opposite side of the room, and shifted some of the crates and baskets to the side. I grabbed mothers quiver in my hand and her bow. Just as I turned around, I saw the demon standing in our doorway.

"Mom," I shouted at her and slide the bow and arrows along the ground to her. She picked them up and turned the bow towards the demon.

"Leave this village," mother shouted.

"Those girls give me those girls…" the demon hissed. Its arm stretched through the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," I hissed and charged at the demon attacking its arm with my claws.

"WEAK STUPID CHILD," the demon said tossing me to the floor.

"INUKO," Kikyko and Rin shouted.

Mother shot her arrow, at the demon's arm severing it.

"Stupid wench," the demon shouted. He slammed his hand against the roof of our house.

"AAHHHHHHHH," I heard Kikyko's voice scream. The entire roof caved in on us, and we were trapped.

* * *

"Thanks Jinenji," father said to him.

"Yes, please tell Kagome I hope these herbs will make her feel stronger," his voice mumbled.

"Thanks, I will," father said to him again.

"What is that?!" Jinenji said turning his eyes to the village. "There is smoke in the air," he said pointing to the village.

"InuYasha, the sky is black," Miroku shouted.

"NO, THE KIDS…" father shouted and ran back towards the village. Miroku was right behind him.

* * *

Father slide against the soil as they entered the village.

"What the hell happened here?" he said looking around. The houses where destroyed all the men were with the women searching through the rubble for their children.

"MIROKU…" Sango's voice shouted.

"SANGO, what happened here?" Miroku tried to console his panicked wife.

"The girls, a demon… it attacked, took all the girls…" Sango panted calming Koji in her arms.

"Haku and Kira, where are Haku and Kira." Miroku asked her.

Sango fell to her knees, and shook her head.

"Damn," father said and ran through the village. He came near the house, a few men and Kaede were searching for us in the rubble.

"KAGOME, INUKO…" father shouted at us.

"KIKYKO… RIN, CAN YOU HAR ME?" he shouted again. He jumped to the rumbled and started tossing piles of wood to one side.

"InuYasha, the kids were taken…" Kaede said shouting at him from the rubble.

"What do you mean taken? Where's Kagome?" he turned and asked her.

"We have not found her yet InuYasha!" Kaede shouted to him again. Father dug through the rubble.

"Kagome, answer me…" he shouted.

"Auhh," Mother's voice echoed.

"Kagome," father said pulling her out of the rubble. He held her in his arms.

"Your… bleeding?" he said looking at her stomach and arms.

"I couldn't… protect them, I couldn't…. Kiki…. Inu—ko…" she said and closed her eyes.

"Kagome, Kagome…" father said and shook her.

"Kagome… come on stay awake!" father shook her again.

"Kaede what happened here," father turned to her and hissed angrily.

"InuYasha a large demon monster attacked the village, he took all the young girls…." She climbed up to the rubble to him.

"Here, take Kagome…" he said and pushed her to Kaede.

"I'm going after this demon, he's mine…" father said and jumped to the air.

"INUYASHA…" Miroku shouted to father as he jumped past him. Father stopped near Miroku, and slide against the ground.

"Protect Kagome, and the villagers, I'm going after this demon." Father said angry.

"I'm going with you, he has my girls too," Miroku said holding Sango near him.

"No, stay here… the village needs you here, I'll bring them back I promise," father shouted and jumped through the air again.

* * *

"Where are we Inuko!?"Kiki's voice shook. I held her close to me.

"Shhh keep quiet, I'll get you out of here," I said to her covering her mouth.

"Inuko, look that demon is so huge," Rin said peering through a hole. I crawled towards her and peered out.

The demon was so large, it scared me. I can't fight that thing, what would I possibly be able to do.

I looked over at all the girls huddled together.

"Lord Sesshomaru…. Doesn't know I'm here, he won't come for me," Rin said she crawled back towards Haku and Kira.

"No but father will," I said to her. I kept my eye on the demon.

"He's coming this way," I said to the girls.

I crawled to them and grabbed Kikyko close to me again.

"AHHHHH," the girls shouted as the demon pulled the wooden top off the crate.

"Mmmm, you girls look so yummy…." He said licking his lips.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WON'T," I shouted and jumped at him baring my claws.

"You, you little half demon," the demon chuckled and tossed me to the ground again.

"Ha ha ha, stupid half demon, you and your weak little claws won't hurt me, my skin is made out of a hard armor," the demons deep voice boomed.

"Now, which one of you will be my first meal," the demon said turning back to the girls.

The girls screamed and huddled together.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE UGLY, WHY DON'T YOU COME AFTER ME INSTEAD," I shouted jumping to my feet. I hissed and bared my claws again.

"Hahaha, I don't mind playing with you," the demon's voice bellowed. The ground shook when he stepped towards me. I felt fear run through my body, but I stood my ground.

"RUN," I shouted to the girls. Rin was pulling the girls out of the crate one at a time.

"I will eat them later, you will be easy to kill," the demon said. He lifted his long claws to the air and struck the ground in front of me. I jumped out of the way in to the air.

"That was close," I said landing to my feet.

"Come here little demon," the demon shouted running at me. A whip shot out of his hand, and struck me before I could even move.

"INUKOOOOO," Kikyko's voice screamed.

I was thrown to the ground hard.

"Aaahh, owe," I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Stay away from him," Haku shouted, she held a long stick in her hand.

"HAKU, DON'T TAUNT IT… STAY AWAY!" I shouted at her jumping to my feet.

"Hahaha, you little girl, are going to attack me, with a stick." The demon hissed. He reached his long arm to Haku and pulled the stick from her snapping it in two.

"AAAH," the girls screamed, as the demon's hand swooped in to the air above their heads.

"HURRY THIS WAY," Rin shouted pulling the girls into a small cave.

"HEY, HEY DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME," I shouted jumping through the air, I attacked the demon with my claws slashing its neck.

The demon turned to me and knocked me to the ground again.

"Stupid boy, I can not die," the demon hissed and walked towards me forgetting about the girls.

"Come here boy," the demon shouted his long fingers grabbed me by the neck.

"Grrrrr, let me go," I hissed trying to pull its arms from around my neck.

"INUKOOO," Kikyko cried again, she ran out of the cave and confronted the demon.

Rin screamed and shouted at Kikyko.

"Mmmm mmm," Kikyko's voice shook as she stood in front of the demon her arms extended.

"GET AWAY KIKI, RUN AWAY!" I shouted at her. The demon tightened its grip around my neck. I couldn't breathe; I tried to pull his fingers away.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Kikyko shouted at the demon.

"Hahha, I will eat you first," the demon said tossing me forcefully to the side. I slammed into the large wooden wagon he used to bring us here in.

"Ahhhh," Kikyko and Rin's voice screamed. Rin had ran out and tried to pull Kikyko out of the way.

"NO YOU WON'T!" A voice boomed, and then a sword clashed against the demons arm severing it.

"My head," I said, I pulled myself out of the rubble and too my feet.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshoamaru's voice boomed.

I blinked and looked at him. He was so powerful; he held his sword to the demon without wavering.

I ran back to Kikyko and Rin.

"GO RUN!" I shouted at them, pulling them to the cave.

"Stay inside the cave," Sesshomaru said to us, he clashed his sword with the demon over and over, but the Bengakatsu made no damage, each time he cut the demon's body it would heal itself.

"Aa aaahh," Kikyko's voice shouted. The demon swooped his hand and grabbed her before she could make it to the cave.

"LET HER GO!" I shouted at the demon. I bared my claws again and jumped to the air attacking the demon's face.

"Aaargh," the demon shouted he dropped Kikyko to the ground and covered his face.

"AAARGH YOU STUPID DEMON, I WILL KILL YOU," he roared.

"LET ME HANDLE THIS," Sesshomaru shouted at me.

I ran to Kikyko, but before I could reach her the demon's hand swooped down picked Kikyko up and slammed her against the mouth of the cave.

"KIKYKOOOO," I shouted jumping to catch her.

"Eeeeerr," I heard Sesshomaru's voice fill with anger and rage.

"These girls did nothing to you, I am your opponent," Sesshomaru taunted the demon. The demon lifted his hand in the air and slammed it down over Sesshomaru. He disappeared out of the way.

"Kiki, Kiki…" I shook her. Rin and the girls came out of the cave and to me.

"ANSWER ME," I shouted at her shaking her.

"DAMN YOU," I shouted. I placed Kikyko down to the ground and jumped to the air.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER," I shouted baring my hands in the air.

But before I could strike the demon father grabbed me and pulled me to the ground.

"Stay back," He said to me.

He held out Tetsusaiga.

"Stand down InuYasha," Sesshomaru shouted to him.

"He took my children, he's mine," father shouted lifting his sword to the air. I knew what was coming, I ran away from him and back to Kikyko.

"ADAMENT BARAGE…." Father shouted and struck his sword down forcefully to the ground. Large shards of adamant shot through the air and struck the demon.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and jumped out of the way of the blast.

The demon's body shattered into pieces and disappeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Father shouted to us. Rin ran to Sesshomaru. I picked up Kikyko in my arms.

"Dad she's not breathing," I turned to him. He jumped to me and took Kikyko from my arms.

"She's cold," he said shaking her.

"Hey Kikyko, hey… wake up?" He shook her again.

I looked at Sesshomaru; he had the sword of healing.

"Sesshomaru," I shouted to him.

"I cannot help her," he said and turned around walking away from us.

Father held Kikyko close to him.

"Kikyko please," father's voice shook. He sounded like he was crying. I leaned in to her, and placed my hands against her arm and shook her.

"Kikyko I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left…" father muttered to her. He placed his hand over her hair.

Haku and Kira were huddled together, their eyes filled with tears.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please" Rin said running to him. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled herself around to face him.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru please help Kikyko…" Rin pleaded with him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Sesshomaru won't help her Rin," father's voice cracked. He lifted Kikyko to his face and held her.

"He won't help her because she is of no interest to him…" father said choking back his tears. He was filled with rage and anger.

"Please…. Please, save her Lord Sesshomaru," Rin begged.

"Why should I save her?" He asked.

Rin looked at him, "she's my friend, please" she begged again.

Sesshomaru placed his hand against Rin's head and turned around.

"This is her only chance," Sesshomaru said, he unsheathed Tensaiga.

"Put her on the ground," he said. Father looked at Sesshomaru and gently put Kikyko down. I moved away from her.

"Hmm… I see them, trying to take her life to the underworld," Sesshomaru said. He lifted his sword and swooped it down over Kikyko's body.

"I will not save her again," Sesshomaru said to us, he sheathed his sword and turned around, he disappeared in to the air.

"THANK YOU… THANK YOU LORD SESSHOMARU," Rin shouted after him. I looked at him as he disappeared in to the air, then back at Kikyko.

"Mmmmmmm," Kikyko's voice mumbled.

"Kikyko," father said he picked her up and hugged her.

"Kiki," the girls shouted and ran to her. I looked back to the sky. Wow, Sesshomaru's swords are so powerful.

Father's hand distracted me, he was rubbing my face.

"You've got blood on you," he said cleaning my face.

"I'm okay," I said to him.

"You did well Inuko, you protected everyone," father said to me.

"I'm not strong like you and Sesshomaru father, I couldn't protect Kikyko, or anyone…. She got hurt because of me," I said rubbing my face.

"She's okay now," father said. He stood to his feet and held Kikyko in his arms.

"Teach me how to be a powerful demon," I said to him rubbing my face.

"I don't know if you're ready yet," father replied to me.

"I'm ready!" I said to him. "I won't let anything like this happen again," I added.

* * *

That night we made it back to the village, the girls were tired and exhausted. Father and I managed to get them all saftely to their parents. Miroku and Sango, were relieved and overwhelmed Hakura and Kira were safe. I know I was.

I sniffed the air as we approached near our house. Men of the villagers where helping rebuild our home. I saw mother leaning against the tree near our house, pulling a kimono over her shoulders.

"MOM," I shouted running to her. I stopped before her and sniffed the air again. It smelt like blood, her blood…. What happened?

Kikyko jumped out of fathers arms and ran to her. Mother hugged her tight.

"My little girl," she said to her.

"Are you okay mommy?" Kikyko said to her.

"Don't worry about me, are you and Inuko okay?" she said looking over at me. She ran her hand against my face.

"Kagome," father said kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said to her. She smiled and looked at him.

"I'm fine InuYasha, we're fine… It wasn't meant to be," she said to him. I got the picture now, I figured out what happened. When the house fell on top of us, mother had protected us in her arms, but from the pressure of the rubble on top of us… mother lost the baby. That was the blood I had smelt.

"Come here," mother said rubbing my face. "You got something on your face," she said to me. She pulled me to her and hugged me and Kikyko and cried.

"Mom…." I said to her. Father wrapped his haori around us and hugged us.

That night we slept at Miroku and Sango's home. It was crowded and small but we all managed. I leaned against father and closed my eyes, I would wake every so often, I don't know why, I guess I was thinking.

"What's wrong?" father asked me.

"It was my fault mom lost the baby and she's sad," I whispered.

"It's not your fault, we can't control what happened," father said to me.

"But I couldn't protect anyone, she had to protect us, and she got hurt because of it…" I said again.

"I couldn't even protect Kikyko from the demon either," I said sighing deeply.

"I said I'll train you, and I meant it. Now get to sleep, no more talk about this." Father said to me. I rested my head against his arm.

Morning shone throughout the entire village, everyone was out, still repairing their homes from the demon's attack. Kaede's home was finally fixed and father had taken us home. I looked over at mother she pulled the sheets over Kikyko's shoulders, and returned to her cleaning.

I shifted to my feet and pulled the sheets off of me.

"Mom can I help?" I asked her reaching for the basket in her hands.

"Good morning," she said to me and smiled.

"Can I help you?" I asked her again.

"Inuko, why don't you train with your father today?" she said to me and pulled the basket to her side.

"Training can wait, can I help you today?" I asked her. I felt guilty and horrible for what happened; I wanted to make it up to mother.

She bent down on one knee to me, and placed her hand to my face.

``My sweet boy,`` She said to me and placed her cheek to mine. I blushed.

"Inuko… go be a boy, go to the village and train with your father…" she told me standing to her feet.

She rubbed my hair and headed out the back door. I followed behind her.

"I'll be back soon okay," I told her. I was really cautious and worried to leave her alone this time. I knew mom was upset she still hadn't gotten over what happened.

"Inuko, darling go… I'll be fine," mother said to me as she hung sheets over the line.

I turned around and walked over to Kikyko, she had rolled the sheets off her again. I pulled them over her and patted her head.

'I'm sorry you got hurt,' I whispered at her. 'It won't happen again,' I said again.

I stood to my feet and ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sia is not my character she is the mother of Nina and Nachie17's character. Visit Nachie's fanfiction page to read her stories about Sia and Nina. This is the only chapter Sia will show up in through the entire story. If you like her reply below I might add her again. But go tell Nachie how much you like her Nina and Sia. **

**(Read more about Nina in "The Decisive Battle", and more about Inuko and Kikyko in The Sealed Well and Through the Forest of InuYasha) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A strange visitor: Enter Sia**

**Chapter 7**

Father and I had spent the entire morning training. Well easy training as he called it, he said the hard stuff will come later on, I didn't mind it. It was our basic slaying village demon's, helping Miroku exorcise neighbouring villages, and hauling our rewards home. Nothing we couldn't handle.

I was determined not to let anything happen again, I wanted to feel the power of being a demon, even a half demon, but I wanted to surpass my father in strength.

We headed back through the village, back to our home. I sniffed the air, a strange and unusual yet familiar smell filled the air.

"Mom we're back," I shouted to her entering the house. I blinked and looked over at Kikyko. She shifted to her feet; a large mischievous smile touched her face. Father stood right behind me.

"INUKOOOO…" she shouted running at me from the other side of the room.

"NO, no, no no no..Kikyko…" I shouted at her waving my hands for her to stop. She jumped at me and slammed hard into me knocking me to the ground. She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Ow" I said rubbing her head.

Father bent down and picked her up.

"You really need to stop smothering Inuko like that," he said to her tapping her on the head. He held her in his arm.

I sighed and rubbed my head, I picked myself off the floor. She felt like a brick had hit me, wow… even Kikyko is stronger than me.

"Papa, there's a strange girl in our house," Kikyko said pointing to the back door.

"Oh?" father said heading out the back door. I ran out after him.

"Well who do we have here, if it isn't the annoying brat Sia…" he said placing Kikyko down to her feet.

"InuYasha," she said, she turned and hugged him.

"AHHH WHY IS SHE HUGGING PAPA," Kikyko shouted. I came to her side and looked at this strange girl.

"It's been a while," Sia said. Mother smiled, father leaned in and hugged her too.

"Come inside everyone I'll make tea," mother said. I watched them as they stepped around us and in to the house. Kikyko and I both looked at eachother.

"My Kagome, she sure has grown… her hair is longer too, she's so adorable," Sia said looking at Kikyko. Kikyko leaned in behind me, I don't know why she was scared of her, she didn't seem like she was here to harm us.

"I know, I love her long hair, I wanted to cut it a little but InuYasha got mad at me for thinking that idea…. Hahaha," mother laughed. Sia looked to father and laughed.

"InuYasha's an ass anyway, trim her hair if you want, don't listen to that annoying dumbass," Sia said teasing father. Father scowled at her.

"Watch your tongue," he said to her.

I looked at Kikyko.

"Uhhh…. I don't know who she is, but I think she's our relative," I whispered to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at me awkwardly; she was confused I could tell, she looked like she was trying to sort out our family tree in her head.

I could hear her mumbling names under her breath and counting on her fingers.

"Uncle Sesshomaru….. Miroku, Sango…." She would say quietly to herself.

I sighed deeply, yup she's hopeless alright.

"Uhhh papa," Kikyko said pulling at father's sleeve.

He looked down at her and picked her up placing her in his lap.

"AREN'T YOU SUCH THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE GIRL EVER," Sia shouted pinching Kikyko's cheeks. I lifted an eyebrow to her and shifted towards mother so I wouldn't get the same treatment.

"Uuhhh uhhh," Kikyko mumbled leaning in to father's arm.

"She hates you," father said taunting Sia.

"Bite me InuYasha…" Sia said, giggling over Kikyko's cuteness. I honestly didn't know what she was so excited about, Kikyko is annoying, stubborn, a brat….. and a girl.

"Papa," Kikyko said again trying to get his attention. She gently pulled at his hair.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"So Sia, I hope you didn't have a long journey," Mother said to her pouring tea in to cups for us.

"No, no, it was just fine…" Sia waved her hand and leaned in taking the cup from mother.

I looked to Kikyko who had her arms crossed and cheeks puffed. She looked angry for some reason. I took a sip of my tea and ignored her mood.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods," father asked her, sipping from his tea. Kikyko's eyes followed their conversation.

"Well I missed the little ones, I thought I'd come see them, and… well I had to visit the mountain to get a cloth of the fire rat," she said looking at me and smiling. I cringed and looked away.

"Fire rat huh? What for?" father asked her again.

"Nina," she shouted excitedly.

I looked at Kikyko again who seemed even angrier, she puffed her cheeks out more, her face looked red.

"Whose Nina," mother said.

"My little Nina, she's still a child, I think younger then Kikyko or close to her age, she's with Sesshomaru while I journeyed," she said clasping her hands together.

"PAPA," Kikyko shouted tapping her hands to his face to get his attention one more time.

He looked at her and pulled her hands down, he kissed her forehead, then reverted his eyes to Sia.

"HOW ADORABLE, I WANT TO MEET HER," mother shouted excited.

"I'll bring her next time, she'll love playing with Inuko and Kikyko," Sia said waving a hand in the air.

I slide next to mother; Kikyko was just about to snap. I could tell because she held her hands in to tight balls on her lap.

"WHO IS SHE?" Kikyko shouted angrily.

We all looked at her. Sia looked very surprised. Yup I was right she snapped.

"Kiki, what's your problem?" Father said to her.

"Who, is she…" Kikyko said again pointing to Sia. I was curious too, I don't remember seeing her before.

"Sorry kids, I forgot to tell you, Sia is your father's sister, she visited when you both were born, but she hadn't come by since," Mother said looking at each one of us.

"I don't like her," Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Kikyko that's very unladylike of you," father said to her pushing her off his lap. He set her down next to me.

"Don't worry InuYasha, it's not her fault at all, I hadn't visited in a long time…" Sia said smiling at us. Kikyko huffed again and turned away.

* * *

That afternoon Sia told us her stories about the western lands, I was intently interested, I really wanted to hear about her and her journey with Sesshomaru. If Rin was here she'd probably be enticed as I was as well. But Rin was in the village with Kaede all day.

"Wow cool, so you travelled to the Land of the dead?" I asked her, crawling over father's lap to sit near her.

"Yes it took us a whole three days to cross the treacherous lands, there were traps left by previous armies in that area…. It was very dangerous," She leaned in to me while she said this.

"I'm surprised about something Kagome," she said looking over at mother.  
"Oh what's that?" Mother replied smiling.

"InuYasha has turned in to such a softy," she said patting his head. Father narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Who would've thought he'd have a son and a daughter," she teased father.

"Haha, I was actually surprised myself, I didn't think he would've wanted a family to begin with, I mean I've been with him for a long time now, and honestly…. It's still a little like a dream to me," Mother said closing her eyes for a moment and chuckled.

"Stupid bitch," father said to Sia.

Sia laughed and pointed at us.

"Language InuYasha," mother scoweled at him. I laughed! Haha I really hope they fight each other, I would love to see that.

I hadn't noticed that Kikyko shifted away from us and sat outside near the house. I could see her body against the side of the door.

I shifted to my feet, and walked over to the back door.

"Hey, why aren't you sitting with us?" I asked her bending down to her. She didn't look at me and looked up to the sky.

"I don't like her," she said, she didn't move her gaze.

"Sia's pretty cool… I like her," I said patting her head. She slapped my hand away.

"Yeah, well she's never come to see us, so why should I like her," Kikyko's voice was angry.

"Sis, really what's your problem calm down," I said waving my hands in the air. She stood up to her feet, dusted her kimono and shifted to the water well. I watched her as she filled a small round bucket of water.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that?" I asked pointing to the bucket.

She stood up, and walked past me.

"Kiki, don't you dare…" I hissed at her following her in to the house.

She took the bucket in her hands and came around mother; she lifted the bucket and splashed the ice cold water at Sia.

I covered my eyes and cringed. Now she'd done it!

Sia blinked and looked at Kikyko. Father and mother scowled at her.

"KIKYKO… what the hell is your problem? Give me that," father shouted at her taking the bucket from her hands forcefully.

"I don't like her," she said crossing her arms.

"I don't give a damn if you like her or not, you don't throw water at people," father hissed at her angrily.

"I don't like her," she said again balling her hands in to fists.

"InuYasha its okay, she's just a child," Sia said. I quickly grabbed a towel and brought it over to Sia. She smiled and took it from me.

"Child, she has never ever acted this way before," father said looking at Sia.

"Kikyko, apologize to Sia," mother said crossing her arms. Mother looked very angry with Kikyko.

"Kagome, really its okay… please don't discipline her because of her actions," Sia said rubbing the towel over her hair.

"No, she comes in to our house and…. And… I don't like her," Kikyko said. She took a step back from us.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to apologize Kikyko," mother said again lifting her sleeves. I came over to mother.

"Mom she's just upset, please don't get mad at her," I said pulling at mother's arm.

"Sit down boy, she needs to respect people that come in to our house, she can't get her way all the time," mother said to me again. I sighed and sat down again.

"Kagome, InuYasha really…" Sia said intervening.

Kikyko balled her hands and rubbed them against her kimono.

"So, you're not going to apologize," father antagonised her again. Kikyko shook her head.

"No," Kikyko mumbled.

Mother picked her up and slapped her behind. Kikyko fell to the floor, her eyes filled with tears.

"MM…mmmm…." She mumbled. Great she was going to cry, great! Kikyko ran out the back door and sat near the well.

I sighed deeply.

Sia sighed and pulled the towel to her shoulders.

* * *

Father asked Sia to spend the night before she left in the morning, he was even going to escort her to the outskirts of the village to ensure she made it off well. I sat near the back door and watched Kikyko near the water well. She hadn't moved from her spot since this afternoon. I sighed again.

"Leave her be Inuko, she'll come inside when its dark out, she hates the dark," father said to me.

"He's so adorable to be so worried about her," Sia said to mother as she helped her prepare the bed sheets.

"Yeah, he's overprotective of her maybe a little more than InuYasha," mother replied, placing Kikyko's favorite bear on her side of the sheets.

"Sia, I'm going to visit Sango for a little while, I need to get some new recipe's and Sango is amazing when it comes to food," mother said clasping her hands together.

Sia peered over to me and Kikyko.

"Oooh, I see… well sure why not," she said. Mother and Sia stood up and left.

Father leaned against the door looking out to Kikyko. I jumped in my spot a little; I hadn't even heard him behind me.

"Kikyko, come inside." Father shouted to her.

She shook her head and didn't move.

"It's getting dark out," he said to her again. She didn't even look up.

"Okay, your loss I'm going to make your favorite stew, I guess Inuko and I will have to eat it all by ourselves," he said turning around. Kikyko lifted her head off her knees and wiped her eyes.

She shifted to her feet and slowly wandered to the door. I sat next to father and watched him throw ingredients in to a pot. Kikyko leaned in against the door and sniffed the smell.

"You could join us if you want," father said trying to lure her inside.

I heard her feet shift closer to us. She leaned in behind us on her toes, to see the stew.

"Kiki, you do know why I was upset with you earlier, right?" father said to her. She didn't say anything. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye.

"Do you like her more then me papa?" Kikyko said, we both turned around a looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" father said to her. He tapped his hands together.

"Do you like her, more than me?" she asked again. Her hand pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Kiki, is that what this is about? Are you jealous of her?" father said reaching a hand out to Kikyko. She stepped away, and looked to the floor.

"Kikyko, I don't like her more then you… I could never," father said reaching for her. She moved away from us.

"Yes you do, you like her more…" she said.

"Come here," father grabbed her and pulled her in to his arms. "You and Inuko are more special to me than anyone," he said to her.

"Please apologize to Sia, okay!" father said to Kikyko pulling her closer to him.

"You're my special little girl Kikyko, no one will ever take your place…" he said to her and kissed her forehead. I smiled and turned to the stew stirring it.

* * *

"I hate the sun," Kikyko yawned and cuddled her bear. She waited next to me as I washed up.

"You hate everything," I said to her flicking water at her.

"Hey…" she shouted hitting me with her bear. I laughed and dodged her bear.

Kikyko looked over at the house, Sia and mom, and father were in deep conversation. I somewhat made out what they were talking about.

"She's leaving today," I told Kikyko. She looked at me and passed her bear to me.

"Hold my bear," she said. I took it from her as she washed her hands and face. She grabbed a towel and dried up, then stuck her hands out to me. I looked at the bear then at her.

"Gimme my bear," she said.

"No," I snickered and held her bear up running away from her.

"INUKO GIMME MY BEAR," she shouted chasing after me.

"Nu uh, nope," I said shifting the bear behind my back. I didn't try to run to fast for her, she had small legs and she would trip over them if she wasn't careful.

"Gimme," she shouted again.

"Nuh uh sorry," I said again pulling the bear over my head. She jumped reaching for it, I moved it behind me.

"Aaaaahhh…" she jumped up and down. "Not fair," she said again.

I shifted my feet in to the house, she watched my moves and followed me. I kept looking at her and hide the bear behind my back.

"INUKO… GIVE ME MY BEAR," she shouted again.

"Hahah, nope," I said and ran around mom, dad and Sia.

"Hey you two brats give it a rest," father said stealing the bear from me.

"Hey…. We were playing," I said and crossed my arms.

Kikyko half ran to father and stuck out her hands.

"Can I have bear back please," she said. Father moved bear over his head. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks.

"So… remember what we talked about last night?" father said to her. Kikyko sighed deeply and dropped her arms to her sides.

"I'm sorry," she said to Sia.

"There that wasn't so bad," father said to her handing bear back to her.

Kikyko took it and hugged it.

"You are such an adorable girl, I wasn't mad at you at all… so no worries," Sia said to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her and shifted her feet tome.

"You're stupid," she said and hit me with bear again.

"Hey," I said to her rubbing my arm.

Mother looked at us and shook her head.

"I'm sad you have to leave today Sia," mother said to her wrapping a cloth over some herbs in a container.

"Nah, I'll come back and visit and bring Nina with me," she said. She took the wrapped box from mom and attached it to her side.

"Well I'll go with you to the outskirts of the village," father said standing to his feet. Sia did the same.

"Have a safe trip," Mom said to her. Sia smiled and nodded.

"I'll be outside," she said to father.

"Kikyko," father said and turned to her.

"Why don't you come with me?" he told her. She blinked and looked at him.

"Me?" she said. "Why?" she asked dragging her bear against the floor.

"Well why not? You can ride on my back," father said to her.

"Okay," Kikyko smiled. She looked at me and hit me with bear again.

"Ow hey… cut that out," I said to her taking her bear from her hands. I threw it to the floor.

"Hey," she shouted at me. Father picked up bear and dusted it off.

"Leave your bear here, and let's go." He said to her.

She placed bear carefully against the wall.

Father reached his hand out to her. She took and he pulled her to his back.

"Be careful you two," mother said waving at them. Kikyko giggled and waved back, she looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Crazy girl," I said to her.

They both left the house.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH…. Dad wait take me with you, mother's smothering me…" I shouted after them.

"Hahhaha… mommy's smothering Inuko," Kikyko laughed hugging father.

"Awe you brought the cutie," Sia said looking at them.

"Hello sweet little girl," Sia said reaching her hand to her. Kikyko shook her hand.

"Yeah I thought she'd like to go for a run," father said wrapping his arms tightly around Kikyko's legs.

"Hang on," he said to her.

"Run?" Kikyko said.

"Yup…." Father said, Kikyko wrapped her short arms around father.

"I'm up for it," Sia said.

"Ready," Sia said.

"SET," father added.

"GOOOO…" They both shouted running and jumping in to the air.

"AAHAHHHHH," Kikyko shouted, and then laughed.

"Faster, faster," Kikyko shouted.

"Hahah, don't worry I won't let Sia win," father said to her.

"Hey idiot keep up," Sia shouted running past father.

"Hey I've got a kid on my back," he said. He jumped in to the air.

"Papa don't let her win," Kikyko shouted.

"Haha, you got it," father said to her. He jumped to the air and passed Sia.

"HEY NOT FAIR," Sia shouted trying to keep up.

Father slide against the soil near the outskirts of the village, at the entrance to the forest.

"HAAHA, WE WIN," Kikyko shouted and giggled clapping her hands together.

Sia caught up to them catching her breath.

"Yeah you sure did," she said to Kikyko.

"Well I was glad to see you," father said to Sia. She gave him a hug and smiled.

"Me too, and Kagome as well…" Sia said turning towards the forest.

"Bye little Kikyko," she waved at her.

Kikyko waved back.

"Say bye to Inuko for me okay," she told Kikyko.

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay I'm off," Sia smiled and jumped to the air.

"BE CAREFUL ON YOUR WAY BACK," father shouted to her.

"Well Kiki, now what?" father asked her, she slide off his back.

"Let's walk home, I want to pick flowers," she said.

"Sure," father replied pulling his arms through his sleeves.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a cute and fun little chapter. I thought I'd create a chapter that was funny and serious at the same time. There will be a few more chapters with the children as children, I want to transition them in to teens as well. Ha hahah! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spin the Bottle: Kiss and Tell**

**Chapter 8**

"Hmm hmmm mm" she hummed while picking up flowers. She bundled a huge bouquet together.

"There, I have enough," she said pulling them together.

"Wow you picked a lot," father said leaning in to her. She held the flowers up.

"Hehehe, do you think these are enough?" she asked.

"Who are they for?" father asked her.

"That's a secret," she said and giggled.

Father chuckled. Kikyko pranced carefully through the village with the bouquet in her hands. As they walked through the village Kikyko handed out a flower to everyone in the village. Father smiled when she did this.

"You have a kind heart Kikyko, just like your mother." Father said to her, she smiled and handed him a flower.

"Kikyko," Sango and Miroku were out with their children shopping in the village.

"Here," Kikyko said smiling she handed a flower to Sango and Miroku.

"What's this?" Sango bent down to one knee and smiled to her.

"A flower," she said with a huge smile. Sango patted her head.

"You're such a sweetheart Kikyko," Sango said to her.

"Good morning InuYasha," Miroku said to him. The girls each twirled their flowers in their hands and talked with Kikyko.

"Good morning," father replied to him.

"I'm heading to your home InuYasha, Kikyko how would you like to come with me," Sango said smiling to her.

"Okay," she giggled and walked with the girls. Father and Miroku stayed in the village gathering food and helping Miroku with the household shopping.

"MOMMA," Kikyko shouted running through the door. She held two flowers behind her back.

"Kagome," Sango said following behind her, the twins ran in giggling.

"Hello, good morning," mother smiled lifting a basket off the floor.

Sango came in to help her.

"Inuko," Kikyko said coming to me, I rubbed my wet hair with a towel.

"Uhh what?" I said to her. She was smiling a large mischievous smile, and held flowers behind her back. Why was she so cheerful?

"Here," she said and handed me a flower.

"Huh?" I said and took the flower from her. I smelt it.

"Why'd you give me this?" I asked. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Well," she said and pulled her hair behind her ear. "You're my big brother," she said again and walked around me. She went outside to mother and Sango.

I followed her with my eyes.

"Huh, well then…" I said and smelt my flower.

Hakura and Kira were chasing Kikyko in the yard, they were laughing and giggling. I leaned against the door and watched them.

"Hey Inuko," Hitoshi's voice echoed in the house.

"Oh hey Hitoshi," I said waving at him.

"We learned a really cool new game, want to come play with us?" he said coming to the door. Kikyko saw Hitoshi and stopped in her spot, the girls bumped into her.

"Mommy, can we go play?" Kikyko looked to us pulling at mother's sleeve.

"I think it'll be okay," Sango said looking at mother.

"Come on girls if you want to play with us, or I'll leave you behind," I shouted to them.

"Yay," the girls shouted running after us.

"So what's this game?" I asked Hitoshi as the girls ran in front of us chatting away.

"Its called spin the bottle," Hitoshi said. I looked at him curiously and crossed my arms.

"Spin the bottle?" I asked.

"Yeah, we get a glass bottle and sit in a circle and spin it, and who ever the bottle lands on has to do a dare," Hitoshi said.

"Huh," I said to him. The girls laughed and ran down the hill.

"HEY ITS ABOUT TIME," Reno and Kenta shouted.

"Three girls, and three boys, good we need that to play the game." Hitoshi said counting us.

"Uh why?" I asked him.

We all sat near the river, in a circle around a glass bottle.

"Ooo, what's this game?" Kikyko asked curiously, her eyes looked at the bottle as it glistened in the sun.

"I really don't want my sister playing this game, she's not very good with dares." I said to Hitoshi.

"Oh come on we won't make her do anything stupid," Kenta smiled. Reno nudged his arm.

I grunted under my breath. "Fine," I said.

"Okay girls, so the rules of the game are, we spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on has to do a dare," Hitoshi said looking to all of us.

"Sweet, lets spin," Reno mumbled. He placed his hand over the bottle I stopped him before he spun.

"No stupid dares," I told him.

"Yeah yeah," Reno added. I lifted my hand, he spun the bottle.

The bottle spun, and as it slowed down I kept my eyes on it. It slowly stopped, pointing at Kenta.

"Hahah," I laughed. Kenta snarled at me.

"Kenta, I dare you to eat three worms," Hitoshi said and pointed at him.

"EWWW," the girls said at the same time. I lifted my eye brow and looked at Hitoshi. Really, a demon… that's all you could think of was eating three worms. Kenta was demon, eating worms isn't uncommon for him.

"Really?" I said to him.

"What?" Hitoshi said.

"Eat three worms? He probably does that always," I said to him. Kenta nodded and crossed his arms.

"That's not a dare at all," Kenta said to him.

"I got one," I replied.

"Alright, what then?" Hitoshi replied.

"Kenta, I double dog dare you, to slay that large carp fish that's always hiding in the river," I pointed at the river and stood to my feet.

"Haha, now that's more like it," Kenta said baring his claws.

The girls looked to eachother then to Kenta.

Kenta rolled his arm and tapped his shoulders; he walked over to the river. The carp fish peered its eyes through the water then disappeared again. It really wasn't gone, it just hides under the rivers soil. No one has ever been able to hunt it.

"Do you think he can catch it?" Haku said to Kira. Kikyko crawled over to us. The girls followed behind her.

"Okay," Kenta took in a deep breath and jumped in to the air landing in the water.

Kenta didn't disturb the water; he stood over the water with his claws bared. His ears were sensitive to sound just like mine. He closed his eyes and listened for the carp. I could hear it under the soil.

"Okay," Kenta said clashing his hands in to the water. The carp flew through the air.

The girls screamed as it flew towards them. They huddled away from it. It landed on the grass.

"WOW COOL," Reno shouted.

"OH YEAH," Kenta laughed.

"WOAH, SWEEET." Hitoshi shouted. We all circled the carp and looked at it.

"Man it's huge," I said.

"Now put it back," Kikyko said to Kenta leaning behind me.

"You're so not fun," Kenta replied. He picked up the fish over his head and tossed it back in to the river. It swam away downstream.

We all sighed and gathered around the bottle again.

"Okay my turn," Kenta said spinning the bottle. We intently watched the bottle as it slowed down. It stopped, its head pointed between me and Haku.

"What's that mean?" Reno said.

"Haha a double dare," Hitoshi replied.

"NO DOUBLE DARE," I shouted at Hitoshi.

"Haha, yes double dare," Kenta replied.

"Hmmm… let's see," Kenta said thinking.

I was nervous, I know Kenta and he'll ask me to do something either stupid, or embarrassing. Either way I was sweating bullets waiting for him to decide.

"I got it," he said thudding his fist in his hand.

"I double dare you Inuko, to kiss a girl," he said.

I felt a lump in my throat, I took in a deep breath.

"What?" I said.

"I dare you, to kiss…" Kenta said looking at the girls. "Hakura," he added pointing to her.

"Uhhh… what?" I said shifting from Haku.

She looked at me and blushed turning her face away.

"On the lips," Kenta added.

"Hahah, yeah good one Kenta," Reno said nudging his brother's arm.

"He won't do it, he's too much of a good boy," Hitoshi said crossing his arms. He smirked at me.

Kira slide next to Kikyko.

"He won't do it," she whispered to her.

"Big brother doesn't like girls he thinks we are gross," Kikyko whispered back to her.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" I shouted at Kikyko. I was really nervous; I have never ever kissed a girl, especially on the lips… I did like Hakura but not enough to want to kiss her. Yuck! I even hated when mother and father did that in front of us… even if it was a kiss. Eck!

"Come on Inuko we're waiting," Kenta taunted.

Haku blushed and turned her face from me.

"This is not appropriate," she said.

"Ha, but we double dared you, so you have to do it." Kenta added.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked over at Hakura. She took in a deep breath and looked to me. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. I blushed too.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…." The boys chanted. I narrowed my eyes to them.

Hakura leaned in towards me. I took in a deep breath.

We both kissed on the lips quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHH… YEAH," Kenta shouted laughing. He fell back to the ground and laughed.

"EWWW," Kikyko said covering her eyes.

"Eh, gross Haku," Kira said to her sister. Hakura turned away and didn't look at me. I sighed and slide away from her.

"Wow, haha we didn't think you'd do it," Reno added laughing.

I snarled at them.

"Now it's my turn," I hissed and spun the bottle fast.

The bottle slowed down. It spun slowly as the mouth of the bottle stopped at Kikyko.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm spinning again," I said. I reached my hand for the bottle.

"Nu uh, the bottle picked her," Hitoshi said stopping my hand.

I hissed under my breath.

"Alright pick a dare," Reno said to me. I glared at him.

"No, not to my sister," I said to him.

"Fine I'll pick," Reno said.

Kikyko didn't seem to quiet understand the meaning of the game, she looked over at me then to Reno.

I mumbled angrily under my breath.

"Kikyko, we dare you…" Reno started to say. I snarled at him and narrowed my eyes.

She blinked and looked at Reno curiously. She really had no clue what this game's intensions were. It was to make our worst fears become reality, not only fears, but to make us do something so embarrassing.

I followed his eyes as he saw a man picking in his field not to far from us.

"I dare you to go over to that man," he said pointing to him. Kikyko followed with her eyes. "And steal from him, whatever he has on him. Maybe his sword?" Reno added.

"HELL NO WAY, MY SISTER DOESN'T STEAL," I shouted at him.

"It's a dare she has to do it," Reno said crossing his arms.

"Okay," Kikyko said shifting to her feet. She tapped her hands over her kimono and lifted her kimono tieing the ends around her hips.

"No not okay," I said to her.

She smiled and looked at me.

"Its fine," she said. She took in a deep breath and half ran over towards the man. I could almost barely see her as she approached the man. I lifted a hand over my eyes, squinting.

"Your sisters a coward," Kenta said to us. We all shifted to our feet watching her moves.

I sniffed the air, "WAIT THAT'S A DEMON," I shouted at Kikyko. The guys looked at me then at her.

Kenta and Reno sniffed the air and panicked.

"Aaaah, we just sent her off to a demon," Kenta stuttered.

"Hey don't freak out he hasn't even shown his form yet," Hitoshi said anxiously watching Kikyko hid in the grass.

"WOW SHE'S GOING TO DO IT," Reno half shouted watching her.

Kikyko peered up from the tall blades of grass and as the man's back was turned she reached for his sword.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HER," I shouted jumping through the air.

"AAAAHHHHHH…." She shouted. The man unsheathes his sword and quickly turned around swooping his sword down at Kikyko.

"OH NO," Hakura and Kira shouted.

"Hey what's the big idea," I shouted at the man holding his sword between my hands.

"Kikyko are you okay?" I said to her.

"Uh huh," she said and stuttered to her feet.

"That girl, was trying to steal my sword," the man said. I let go of the blade.

"Sorry she didn't mean too, no harm done right?" I said. He man snarled and looked at all of us.

"I won't slay children," he said, he sheathed his sword and walked away from us.

I snarled and turned around.

"You stupid idiot," I said and threw a punch at Reno.

"I told you not to dare her, that man was a demon and he could've killed her, never steal a demon's sword," I hissed angrily at him.

"Woah Inuko take it easy," Kenta said helping up his brother.

"What's your problem half breed?" Reno hissed jumping to his feet.

"Don't you ever dare my sister to do anything like that again," I hissed at him baring my claws. Hakura and Kira had angry expressions on their faces and looked as if they were going to kill Reno too.

"Kiki could've been hurt," Haku said to Reno.

I cracked my fingers in the air.

The girls stepped away from us, and shifted towards Kikyko.

Hitoshi came between us so we wouldn't kill eachother.

"Take it easy you two, no harm was done from this, can we finish playing?" Hitoshi said. I stepped back away from him and relaxed my position.

"No, we are done, were going home," I said to Hitoshi.

"Hey no fair," Kenta looked to us.

"We're not playing your stupid spin the bottle anymore," I hissed.

"Fine go home," Hitoshi said to me.

I grabbed Kikyko by the hand.

"Yeah this game is stupid," Kira shouted to them too. They grabbed Kikyko by the arm and pulled her from me. I turned and followed them home.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Moonless Night: Inuko's true Feelings**

**Chapter 9**

"Stupid Hitoshi and his stupid games," I mumbled to myself. Kikyko looked over at me and stopped, she rolled down her kimono.

"I'm not hurt big brother," she said to me taking my arm.

"Yeah well you could've been if I wasn't with you," I told her. Hakura and Kira turned around and looked at us, they walked backwards

Kikyko held a hand to me and whispered, "why don't you go walk with Haku?" she said. I pulled her hand down.

"Shut up about that!" I said to her.

Hakura turned around and hummed to herself. Kira grabbed Kikyko by the arm pulling her away from me. I sighed and followed behind them silently.

The girls ran in to our house laughing.

"Hey, that was short," father said to us.

"Yeah the game wasn't fun anymore," I said to him.

Mother and Sango were drifting in and out of the house making food, and putting away laundry.

I sat down leaning against the house watching father and Miroku chop firewood.

"What game were you playing?" Miroku said tapping a fist to his shoulder.

"A stupid spin the bottle game," I said and yawned lifting my arms over my head.

"Spin the bottle," Mother said looking at me. She shifted a basket to her waist.

"That's not a game for children," she said. Father and Miroku looked at her confused.

"Yeah well we left and didn't finish," I told her.

"Good, don't play that game," mother said to us. She disappeared in to the house. Father and Miroku followed behind her. I heard them discuss the matter of the game, spin the bottle, I guess mother's version was a little different then the version we played. But she didn't seem happy about it.

I shifted to my feet, and sighed.

"I'm going inside," I said to Kikyko, Haku and Kira. They looked at me and ran past me in to the house. Wow, crazy much!

I slide in to the house and yawned.

"Man what a day," I said to myself.

"Hey Inuko we do training tomorrow again okay? This time something harder," father said to me. I slide in between him and mother.

Hakura and Kira were teaching Kikyko a hand game; I watched them as they clapped their hands together. Every so often Hakura would turn and look at me. I would quickly turn my eyes away.

Mother and Sango passed bowls of food around to us. I wondered why everyone had gathered at our place that day. Usually if Sango and Miroku came over they'd spend half a day and leave. The evening was slowly changing, and nightfall was passing.

After we ate, mother and Sango cleaned up. I shifted near father. I hated this night, it was a moonless night, every new month since the day I was born father and I would change from half demon to human. Mother always made sure she kept her bow and arrows close during the night, father said that demons could attack us in our form.

"Wow, Inuko and papa look like humans," Kikyko said pointing to us.

"Wow, I didn't know your brother changed in to a human," Haku said to Kikyko.

"Mm hmm every new month," she said.

"Oh, I see…" Haku said she looked at me and blushed.

Kira rested her head in her father's lap, and Sango bounced Koji in her arms trying to make him sleep.

"I hate this night," father said. I looked up to him and looked at my hands. My claws were gone, I sighed and pulled my hands into my sleeves.

Our house fell quiet; Kikyko had fallen asleep in mother's lap. Hakura sat awake next to her father looking at me.

She was really beginning to agitate me.

"What is it?" I half shouted at her.

She turned her eyes and looked over at her baby brother.

Father placed his hand over my head.

"She's curious Inuko," father said to me.

"Don't be mean," he added. I pushed his hand away. I didn't want anyone to see me as a human. Haku and Kira have never seen me as a human. I felt very uncomfortable, and insecure.

Mother and Sango had curled up with Kira, Koji and Kikyko and slept next to eachother. Miroku held his staff close to him and slept upright against the wall. Hakura however, hadn't slept.

"What?" I told her again.

"Nothing," she said looking at me.

"Your really beginning to agitate me," I shouted at her.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked to us. "Inuko I think you should sleep," Miroku said to me.

"No, I'm not tired," I replied. Haku shifted her eyes to me again and blushed.

"What is your problem, really?" I shouted at Hakura.

"Right now, you're my problem," Hakura shouted back. Mother and Sango shifted under the sheets.

"I'm so not sitting here for this," I shouted. I jumped to my feet and jumped out the door.

I sighed and dragged my feet along the ground.

"Hey, get back inside," father said from behind me.

"I just need to be alone," I told him.

He bent down to me.

"What's with you and Haku?" father said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Dad," I said to him. He sat down next to me. I looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I kissed Haku," I confessed to him. I moved my eyes to him then quickly back to the sky.

"Uhhh you did what? What do you mean kissed her like how?" father quickly jumped in and said.

"I mean like how you kiss mom," I told him. I pressed my head against my knees.

"Uhhh are you crazy, you're only eleven you shouldn't even know that stuff," father shouted at me.

"It was a dare okay, it's not like I wanted to do it," I said again.

"Idiot, she's a girl and your both kids, you shouldn't even be doing stuff like that," father bellowed at me again. He tapped his fist over my head.

"I said it was a dare, it's not like I wanted to do it," I said again.

"Did you tell Miroku this?" father said to me.

"Gah no are you kidding me, Miroku would have my head on a plate," I said to him waving my hands in the air. Father laughed and rubbed his head.

"I don't think he would go that far," father added.

I sighed and looked back to the sky.

"Do you like her?" father asked me.

"Who Haku?" I said.

"Yeah who else would I be talking about," father taunted.

"Well… uhhh… no," I quickly said.

"Yeah, you do like her!" father said shifting to his feet.

"Come back inside," father said to me.

I sighed. He was right, I do like her. And being a human right now, I liked her a lot more. I really didn't want to be in the same room with her. But…. I had no choice.

Father slept upright against the wall. He was always worried demons would raid the village on the nights we changed to humans, one night demons did raid the village, and mother and Sango and Miroku had to defend the village until day break.

I sighed and rested my head against fathers shoulder. For some reason, Hakura didn't sleep, I don't know why. She would drift off every so often, but she'd snap her eyes open and just stare at me. It was really agitating and frustrating. I didn't want to shout at her, and tell her to stop, I'd wake everyone up.

"Haku," I said to her. She looked at me again then shifted her eyes to her sister.

"Come outside with me," I said to her. I shifted to my feet and extended my hand out to her.

"You shouldn't be outside at night alone," she whispered to me and took my hand.

"It's fine, we won't be long," I said to her. She grabbed my arm and followed me outside.

I guided Hakura towards the tree not far from our house.

"So what do you want Inuko?" She asked me pulling her knees up.

I sighed deeply and pulled my arms through my sleeves.

"I'm sorry about what happened today, it was a dare and…." I started to explain my reason behind it when Haku stopped me.

"I …. I kinda didn't mind," she said looking at me.

"Uhhh… what?" I replied to her nervously.

"Inuko, you look cute as a human," she said to me and turned her face blushing.

"Haku, I think we should just be friends… It wouldn't be right for us to think otherwise right now," I said to her. I didn't want to upset her, but it was how I felt. Haku is a great girl, but… we are too young to even think about anything right now.

"Really? Oh," she said. What she was disappointed? I didn't think she would be upset about us being friends. Wait…. She wasn't expecting anymore was she?

I looked at her.

"Haku are you disappointed?" I asked her. She turned and looked to me.

"Yeah, sort of," she said taking in a deep breath.

"I was kind of hoping, well… umm, you'd ask me to be your girlfriend," she said blushing again. Uhh, she wasn't serious was she? I really had no intensions to do so right now, I really didn't even like girls. I don't even know what couples, do or how they act with each other.

"Uhh, Haku we're too young for that," I said to her. She sighed deeply and looked at me again.

"I know you're not wanting too," she said and shifted to her feet, she dusted her Yukata, "But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying," she added. I lifted an eyebrow to her.

"Wait what do you mean you won't stop trying," I said to her, jumping to my feet. I followed her in to the house.

That night Hakura finally slept, I still couldn't. I leaned against father and tried to close my eyes, but noises outside would wake me. The sound of wolves in the distance, the tree's cracking and swaying. Even the sounds of crickets and other insects would wake me. I kept my eyes closed and hoped the night would be over.

"Inuko, Inuko," Kikyko's voice echoed against my ear. She had rolled over me and stared at me.

"What let me sleep I haven't slept all night," I said to her.

"It's sunny out," Kikyko said. I sighed and rolled over, my back to her.

She climbed over me and rolled to the floor.

"Why didn't you sleep?" she asked me. I hissed at her.

"Go away and let me sleep," I shouted. She sighed and jumped to her feet.

"Fine, I'm going outside to play…" She places her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't care what you do," I said to her and rolled over again.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Demon in Disguise**

**Chapter 10**

"AAAAHHHHHH," Kikyko's voice shouted from outside. I quickly snapped my eyes opened and sat up.

"What is your problem Kikyko?" I mumbled to myself. A huge gust of wind blew past me. Father and Miroku had darted out the door when Kikyko screamed.

I rubbed my eyes and shifted to my feet.

"Man it better not be anything," I said to myself.

"A DEMON," Kikyko shouted hiding behind father. Hakura and Kira had done the same. I blinked my eyes a few times and staggered out the door. She was screaming over a man? He was a normal solider who wore a long black and white kimono with grey armor over his chest. On his side were two swords and a pouch. His long black hair was pulled back in to a small band, and the scar over his right eye looked faded as if it has been there for years.

Mother and Sango ran out the door, and pushed me out of the way.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle the little one, I am in search of the home of Lord InuYasha and Lady Kagome," the man said. Kikyko shifted her eyes from the man, and hide again behind father's leg.

"This is their home, what of it?" Asked Miroku. He pulled the girls from behind him.

"Ah, I have journeyed quite a ways to get here," the man said. He bent down to one knee.

"Well what do you need?" father said, his hand was placed over his sword; I think he was prepared to fight this man. I sniffed the air. Kikyko was right; he did smell like a demon. He had a man's smell masking it. I looked at Kikyko, she looked terrified of this man, it's as if she had seen him before. Even Hakura and Kira were scared of him.

"May I?" said the man, he stood to his feet. Mother gestured for the house, she held her hand out as the man walked past them and in to our home.

"You kids stay out here," father said to us. He pulled me by the arm, next to Kikyko.

Kikyko quickly grabbed on to me, her eyes were affixed to the man in our house.

"Hey what is your problem?" I shouted at her pushing her away from me.

"That man, he's scary…" Kikyko said rubbing her hands against her kimono. She always did that when something scared her, or when she was nervous.

"Why does he scare you, he's dressed like a lord, like Sesshomaru, and he carries weapons with him, I think he's okay…" I said to her crossing my arms.

I twitched my ears, I heard father and Miroku's voice bellow in the house. I wasn't sure what they were discussing but it didn't seem good at all. I pulled Kikyko by the arm and sat her down next to Haku and Kira near the tree.

"Sit here and don't move," I told them. Hakura looked at me, she seemed worried, or concerned I wasn't sure.

I leaned against the side of the door and listened in.

"We will not help you organize an army to battle another demon lord," father said to him.

"We have retired from fighting any more senseless battles," Miroku added, throwing in the fact that Naraku was the last and worst battle of their lives.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my home, we will not fight in any battles," Mother demanded. I hated when mother was angry, that only made our day that much worse, and she'll take out her anger on us and make us do chores.

I sighed deeply. I quickly ran back to the girls.

The lord bowed to one knee and left our home. I heard him say something as he was leaving but I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by it.

"I will ensure they help me," he half whispered to himself, he looked over at us and waved. Kikyko hid behind me again.

"I told you he's scary," she said.

"Kikyko really," I said to her as I half turned watching as the Lord left and entered the house. Hakura, Kira and Kikyko followed behind me.

Mother and father were conversing with Sango and Miroku over the lords request to build an army.

I sat outside watching the girls play a silly game, while listening to mother and father's conversation.

"Seriously Kagome your actually having second thoughts about helping that lord build an army, he only wants us to fight for him." Father said disagreeing with mothers decision.

"Well, I'm not having second thoughts I just figured maybe we could lend a hand," mother replied as she and Sango made dinner.

"Oh shoot, Kagome you don't have any of the herbs the stew needs," Sango added changing the subject.

"Want to go to the market with me?" Sango said again.  
"I think that's a good idea," mother said, smiling.

"Hey Kids want to come with us," mother shouted at us.

The girls ran through the house nearly knocking me over.

"Crazy," I shouted at them.

"I'm out," I said yawning and sitting down next to father and Miroku.

"Alright, Miroku you get Koji…" Sango said passing the baby over to him.

"Mommy, can we go shopping," Kikyko shouted jumping in her spot.

"We'll see dear," mother replied to Kikyko.

Mother gathered a basket and left the house chatting with Sango, the girls ran out with them. I closed my eyes for a few moments, the house was finally silent.

"Hey Miroku," father said to him pulling his sword from his side. He rested it against the wall.

"What's up InuYasha?" Miroku replied to him.

"Kikyko's birthday is in two days, don't forget the fireworks," father leaned in to him and reminded him.

"Oh right, don't worry I'll make sure they're perfect," Miroku replied.

"Sister's birthday is in two days?" I asked father looking at him.

"Yes and we are throwing her a surprise party, don't tell her a word," father said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"I haven't got her anything yet," I said to father.

"Don't worry we'll go shopping after dinner," father said.

"Mommy, mommy look at this yukata," Kikyko watched as a man hand crafted clothe into yukata's.

"Wow, isn't it lovely," mother said to her.

"Can I have one please, please," Kikyko clasped her hands together, pleading.

"I'm sorry honey but we can't get you one right now, we only came for herbs," mother said to her. She patted her head and looked at Sango. Sango smiled and shifted the basket she carried to her side.

"Young lady, would you like this Yukata," the man said to Kikyko, when mother and Sango turned away, talking to another merchant.

"Mm hmm, but momma said I can't have one," Kikyko looked at the pink and red color of the yukata.

"Come back later and I will give you this yukata, for a price…" the man said to her.

"Oh? I don't have any money," Kikyko said to him swaying on her feet.

"Your mother, is she the priestess of this village?" the man asked.

"Mmm hmm, she's a very powerful priestess, she has spiritual powers, and papa is a demon, his sword is so powerful," Kikyko said extending the 'o' sound.

"Tetsusaiga right?" the man asked.

"Yes, its soooooooo powerful," she said again.

The man leaned in towards Kikyko.

"I'll tell you what little lady, if you bring me your father's sword and your mothers bow I will give you two yukata's," the man said.

Kikyko thought for a moment, "I don't know… mommy and daddy told us that we should never touch their weapons," she said.

"Ah, well how about I make you a very special yukata, a yukata that would make all the village children jealous, it'll turn you into a very special lady," the man said as his final offer.

Kikyko smiled and thought for a moment again.

"OKAY," she half shouted. The man nodded and went back to his work.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" mother said reaching for Kikyko's hand.

"Mm hmm," she replied, she looked over to the man again, he waved and nodded to her.

I heard the girls near the house, singing a song; I sighed and crossed my arms. Great they're back, that was fast. I sighed and took in a deep breath watching as mother and Sango finished dinner.

I really wanted to get out of the house for a while, being stuck in doors with a crazy sister really wasn't a picnic for me. I'd rather be fishing, or running outside with my friends, or even training with father. Anything would do.

"Here you are," mother said passing me a bowl. I took sniff of the stew.

"So cool," I said.

"This is the best stew ever," Kikyko giggled eating her stew. Father smiled at Kikyko, and shook his head.

"I'm so full I'll explode," Kikyko mumbled placing her bowl on the floor, she tapped her belly. Hakura and Kira giggled at her behaviour.

"Well ladies, if you are done eating, we best be going," Miroku said to the girls. They smiled and shifted to their feet taking their bowls over to our small basin.

"Its okay girls I can clean those," mother said taking Kikyko's bowl and her's over to the basin. I stood up and took my bowl to the basin as well.

"Papa," Kikyko said tapping her belly.

"I want a new yukata, a pink and red one," she said with a nod.

"Oh?" father replied to her.

"Yes, pink and red, can I get one?" she asked again. Mother looked over at her and shook her head to father. He shifted his eyes over to her then back to Kikyko.

"We can't right now okay," father said to her. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks. She always did that when she was angry.

Mother and father stood outside waving to Sango and Miroku as they left with the girls. I looked at them then back at Kikyko who was mumbling to herself.

"What's with you?" I asked her wiping my hands over my haori.

"I want a new yukata," she said again.

"Well sorry Kikyko but we can't always get what we want," I said to her. She glared at me and huffed again. I lifted an eyebrow to her and crossed my arms.

"Hey Inuko, want to come with me for some training," father shouted at me from outside.

"Oh yeah," I shouted back jumping to my feet. I ran out the door just as mother was coming in.

Father looked at me and leaned down towards me. "Let's get Kikyko that yukata she wanted," he half whispered to me.

I nodded and smiled.

Father and I wandered through the village as many people where hustling about trying to finish their shopping and daily duties before sun set. I yawned and leaned in behind father as he leaned over a counter.

"Is that the yukata she wanted," I asked looking at the shimmering pink and red yukata.

"Yeah, your mom said it was this one," father said. I watched at the man wrapped it.

"I think she'll like it," I said.

"I think so too," father added pulling the wrapped package in to his haori.

"What should I get her?" I looked to father then looked around as some of the shops started to close.

"Wait, wait don't close yet I haven't gotten my sister her birthday gift," I shouted running from one shop to another. I shifted my eyes between two objects that caught my attention.

"Hmmmm…." I said crossing my arms.

Father leaned in towards me.

"Well?" he said.

"I can't decide," I replied looking at both objects.

"Why don't you get her both?" father replied looking at me.

"Can I do that?" I said.

"Yeah sure," father said again he handed the man some money and he took both objects and carefully wrapped them.

As we walked through the village I carefully carried the two wrapped objects in my hands.

"We'll have to hide these somewhere Kikyko won't find them," father said to me. I wandered my eyes to him and thought for a moment.

"She'd never think of looking in the bath house, we could hid them there," I said with a nod. Father laughed and tapped a hand to my head.

"I like the way you think sometimes," father said to me. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I guess he thought it was a good place to hide them.

I entered the house alone; father took the back way to hide our gifts from Kikyko. She had already curled up under some sheets and fallen asleep. I smiled and walked through the house. Mother was at the basin washing the dishes.

I leaned in and whispered to her.

"I got Kikyko something really cool," I said to mother. She smiled and looked at me.

"I think her surprise party is going to be a great one," mother said to me too, she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Off to bed with you," she said. I nodded and crawled over to Kikyko, she was hugging her bear so tight as she slept I was sure it would explode.

I crawled in to the sheets away from her so she wouldn't smother me and closed my eyes. I woke up some time in the middle of the night, not sure why, I was thirsty and needed a drink. I shifted myself awkwardly over mother and father and towards the water basin.

I quietly fumbled with a cup and dipped it in to the water.

I took a sip and looked over at Kikyko, who wasn't in bed.

"Huh? Did she have to pee?" I said to myself. I looked around the house and noticed fathers sword wasn't propped up against the wall, nor mother's bow.

Strange did they hide them somewhere?

"Its cold," Kikyko said panting as she ran through the quiet desolate village.

The man who promised her a yukata was waiting for her near his shop.

"Ah, you did bring them," the man said leaning against his shop.

Kikyko stopped and panted trying to catch her breath.

"The dark scares me," she said holding father's sword against her body. She had mothers bow around her.

"Well child, leave them here and be on your way," the man said. Kikyko looked at her father's sword in her hands and shook her head.

"Mm mm you said you'd trade for a yukata," she added.

"Yes, it is being made a special yukata I shall have it delivered to your home tomorrow at noon," the man said. Kikyko thought for a moment, then pulled mother's bow from around her.

"Here," she said handing the bow to the man.

He reached his hand out to it.

"And the sword," he said. Kikyko held the sword close to her and thought again.

"Papa needs this sword, without it he can be in trouble," she said remembering her father's words about how important Tetsusaiga is to keep father's demonic form from emerging.

"Don't worry I'm sure you're father will be fine," the man said looking at the sword he reached his hand out towards her.

"Fine," Kikyko said passing him the sword.

"This is payment enough, you will have your yukata tomorrow," the man said disappearing into his shop.

"PROMISE!" Kikyko shouted to him.

"Yes yes child now be gone with you," the man said from inside the shop.

Kikyko blew at her hands and ran back through the village.

She quietly shifted her feet outside the house. I twitched my ears and heard her. I wonder where she had gotten too so late at night. I waited for her as she came in.

"Where'd you go?" I whispered to her. She looked at me then to mother and father.

"I had to pee," she said and shifted to her sheets. I crawled back towards her.

"Did you touch mom and dad's weapons?" I asked pulling the sheets over me. She rolled over and looked at me.

"No," she said and closed her eyes.


End file.
